The Beginning to A New Life
by Black Aeon
Summary: -COMPLETE-Sequel to "Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way"...set during 2 Fast 2 Furious. After everything that's happened, what will our main characters do now, now that they are wanted and on the run from the cops and fed's?
1. Author's Note: Read Me

**Hello! It is I, Black Aeon. I couldn't really wait for another day or two and rest my hands and wrist which will probably evolve into carpal tunnel...hope not...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**ENJOY...next chapter...**

**BLACK AEON**

**P.S.: Should the storyline be halfway between the movie or from the beginning? I want to do the beginning, but you are my readers**

**COMMENTS? REVIEWS? IDEAS? FEEDBACK?**


	2. Racing in Miami

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 1!**

* * *

Under the night sky, hip hop blared through the speakers from one-of-a-kind cars, showing off and competing. The owners grinned and gloated, trying to show that they were better than the others. The audience just stared and listened, thinking, contemplating on which cars were better and who had the better sound system.

A few feet away, three cars were lined up, side-by-side. The driver's were impatient, and mad, wondering when they were going to get the chance to move and and earn money. They were all here for one thing-racing. They were here for the adrenaline, the speed, and especially the cash. The only problem...they were short one driver, which meant, no fourth racer, no race at all.

"All right, all right, all right. Fire 'em up! We go live in five!" A black man with a pick in his fluffy afro yelled out to the crowd.

Everyone cheered and yelled, revving their engines in response.

"It's time for ignition and automobile pimp." The man called out, walking through the crowds and cars.

All the driver's in the race we're doing some last minute check up's, making sure that their cars were in top condition before they started their race.

"Come on Tej! Let's get this race going!" A Hispanic man yelled to the guy in the afro.

"Whoa, whoa, man. Wait a second, man. You cats are the first wave, where's your fourth at?" Tej asked, walking over to the racers.

"Yo, it was Joaquin, but he had to work the graveyard shift." One of the racer's filled in.

"What? Graveyard shift, man?" Tej asked, incredulous.

"Yo, why don't you run with us, Tej?"

"Hell, no, I'm not runnin' with y'all, Slap Jack...I'll tell you what. Either you find a fourth or you don't race. How 'bout that, huh?" Tej suggested.

"We should find two...so we don't have to roll with skirt here." The Hispanic man suggested.

"Man, not now, O.J."Tej said.

"_Idiota_." The last racer, a young Japanese woman, called out.

O.J. started to yell in Spanish at the woman, before Tej cutted in, ending the fight.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait a second, wait a second. Whydon't I just find y'all a fourth and we settle this on the streets, huh?" Tej suggested.

"Bring him on." The woman agreed.

"Anybody I want?" Tej asked.

O.J. responded in Spanish, not caring.

"No matter who it is?" Tej asked once more.

"Yeah." Slap Jack agreed.

Tej pulled out his phone and started dialing the phone number he needed. He walked away from the group and placed the phone on his ear.

"Yeah." Someone answered on the other phone.

"Yeah, man. You guys wanna race tonight?" Tej asked.

"Yeah...you know we could use the money." The person responded.

"You got for minutes, man." Tej warned.

"All right...we'll be there." The man answered before hanging up.

Tej chuckled to himself, this was going to be an interesting race tonight. He turned to face the other racers, notifying them that the fourth was coming soon.

--------

"Baby Girl, wake up! Come on, we gotta go!"

"Alright, Brian! I'm up, I'm up!" Baby Girl responded sleepily.

Brian shook his head and went to change clothes.

Baby Girl got out of bed, covering her mouth as she yawned sleepily. She walked over to her suitcase and randomly grabbed her clothes. She took off her night clothes, and changed into a white fitted tanktop underneath a large gray garage shirt that said, Brian, on the right breast pocket; baggy black cargo pants that hung low on her hips; 3 row silver studded belt; black/white Converse hightops; and a black leather wrist cuff on her left wrist, while she had two religious saints bracelets on her right.

She combed her long, black, waist length hair and then put on a white knit cap with a black, "spray painted" Converse star symbol in the middle.

"Faith let's go! Move your ass or I'm leaving you!" Brian yelled.

"Damn it, Bri! I'm moving, I'm moving!" Faith yelled at her brother.

She grabbed her iPOD and wallet and stuffed them into her pockets before she ran out the door to where Brian was waiting for her.

"Damn, what took you so long?" Brian asked, walking ahead to his parked silver and blue Nissan Skyline.

"Well, sorry! I was _SLEEPING_ if you haven't noticed!" Faith yelled as she ran to the left side of the car, where the passenger side was.

Brian shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat, shoving his key into the ignition and started the car. He revved the engine twice before backing out and driving off to their desitination.

-----

"The race starts in four minutes." Tej called out to the crowd, who cheered.

Two girls started to spray paint the starting line, while everyone gathered near the sides, ready for the race to get started.

"You think you gonna win?" A girl asks Slap Jack.

"What you think?" Slap Jack asked.

"You better. We got rent to pay." The girl replied angrily.

"I know this." Slap Jack said.

The crowd turned their head when they saw a silver/blue Nissan Skyline drive up, exhaust coming from the sides.

"Yeah! There's our fourth right there." Tej said, pulling out his pick.

"Shit...It's Brian." The woman cursed.

Brian drove to the starting line, putting the car in park. Him and Faith got out of the car, slowly walking over to Tej. The crowd went wild, cheering and screaming out Brian's nickname, "Bullet".

"What's up, Tej?" Brian greeted, pounding fists with Tej.

"What's happenin', man?" Tej greeted back.

"Hey, Tej." Faith greeted softly.

"Ooh, Baby Girl! Looking beautiful as ever." Tej commented, hugging Faith and kissing her temple.

Faith just smiled and rolled her eyes. She looked around, eyeing the crowd and the rest of the cars. She felt as if she belonged in this scene, with her brother and friends. She turned and looked at Brian and Tej who started conversing.

"Thanks for the invite." Brian thanked Tej.

"No problem at all, man. Just uh...Just remember me when you wax, a'ight?" Tej asked.

Brian looked over to the racers before looking back at Tej, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"They got deep pockets?" Brian asked. causing Faith to smirk.

"Real deep." Tej chuckled.

"Sweetness." Faith commented.

The three laughed and walked over to the racers, Brian looking ready to make a proposition.

"What's up, Suki?" Brian greeted the Japanese woman.

"What's up, Bullet?" Suki nodded.

"Hey, Suki. _Genki_?" Faith asked

"Yeah, how about you, Baby Girl?" Suki asked.

"Eh...I'm livin'." Faith smirked.

Suki just laughed and shook her head.

"What do you say we kick it a nickel?" Brian said.

"_Perate, perate._ Nobody said nothin' about raisin' the stakes." O.J. said.

Brian looked at Tej before slowly walking over to O.J.

"If that's the case, why don't you ask these nice people here to back off the lines so you can go home?" Brian suggested, looking at O.J.

The crowd "ooh'd" at the comment and laughed.

Tej slowly walked over to Brian and folded his arms as he looked at O.J., a look in his eyes.

"Okay...35-large. Three _cinco_." O.J. said, handing Tej the money.

O.J. started speaking in Spanish, in which Brian replied with, "_Seguro_."

Brian walked away and headed back to the car, followed by Faith, while Tej walked over to the other driver's, asking for the buy in. Standing next to the car, Faith looked at Brian who's mind seemed to be occupied by something else. She looked in the direction of where her brother was looking and pursed her lips-a beautiful Hispanic woman who was smiling at Brian. Faith rolled her eyes and muttered something in Japanese under breath.

"_Baka...aho_." Faith mumbled in Japanese.

Faith just shook her head and climbed into the passenger side, waiting for Brian to get in. When he did, she shot him a knowing look, to which all he did was just smirk and shrug his shoulders nonchalantly. Faith shook her head and looked ahead, waiting for Tej to give them the signal.

"All right, back up, back up! Let's go, let's go!" Tej ordered, motioning for the crowd to back away with his hands.

They weren't listening. Brian looked at Faith and smirked. Faith smirked back and nodded her head, not minding. Brian laughed and revved the engine while pressing a button, causing blue flames to shoot out from his exhaust pipe in the back, causing the crowd to back up from the cars.

"Yeah! Back y'all asses up. Back up, back up. Before you turn into barbeque here." Tej said, pushing the crowd back.

The three driver's looked at Brian, wondering if they should worry about the race.

"All right, back up! Get off the streets! Let's go!" Tej yelled, pushing the other side of the crowds away from the cars.

All four cars started to revv their engines, getting pumped and ready to start the race.

"Ready? Ready? Ready? Ready?" Tej asked all the drivers, pointing to each and everyone of them individually.

The racer's just revved their engines in response, feeling the need to move already.

"GO!" Tej yelled, bringing his hand down.

Brian slammed his foot on the gas and drove off, slightly gripping the steering wheel tightly. Faith turned her head to see that the other three were keeping up, which Faith thought was pretty good. She looked back ahead of her, hearing Brian shift gears to gain more speed. She watched as Slap Jack's car started to gain the lead, putting them in second, O.J. in third, and putting her girl, Suki, last. Brian shifted gears once more, catching up to Slap Jack, his front fender a few inches away from Slap Jack's bumper.

Slap Jack looked in his rear view mirror and shifted gears, swerving to the left a bit, giving the rest of the driver's more space to catch up, not what he wanted.

Brian shifted gears again, trying to gain speed and catch up. Soon, he was in the lead, ahead by a few inches. He looked over at Slap Jack before looking back at the road. He gripped the wheel tightly as he turned it, making left at a curved corner. He was still behind Slap Jack and tried to take the lead, but Slap Jack followed him everytime he tried to make a move to move up ahead. Faith tutted and glared at the car in front of her, wishing it would hit a pole or something.

"What you got, man?" Brian asked, swerving to the right.

Brian tried to find a spot that he can get into to take the lead and be ahead of everyone else. Shifting gears, Brian thought of something that could help him move on ahead. He shifted gears once more and slightly spinned the wheel as he turned the corner, leaving more room between him and Slap Jack. Brian shifted gears and sped up, hitting Slap Jack's bumper, slightly scraping it. Shifting gears once more, Brian swerved to the left, trying to gain speed.

Brian shifted gears and turned the steering wheel as they made their last turn on the corner.

"Oh! Too wide!" Brian commented.

Faith smirked and watched as Brian caught up to Slap Jack, driving right beside him. She looked out the window to see a surprised Slap Jack stare at them. Faith lifted her fingers and teasingly waved them at Slap Jack while Brian nodded his head up at Slap Jack. Slap Jack just stared, running his tongue against his lips before looking back at the road. Brian looked back at the road and tried to stay focused. He shifted gears, taking the lead.

"Home stretch, baby!" Brian yelled excitedly.

Brian and Faith watched in shock as Slap Jack's car started to gain speed and then soon passed by them. Brian shifted gears and sped up, trying to catch up to Slap Jack once more. As they were nearing the finish line, Faith noticed something up ahead.

"Oh shit...Brian?" Faith called out.

"Bridge." Brian said in shock.

"Ah shit..." Faith muttered.

She watched as Slap Jack started to gain speed again, moving torwards the bridge. Brian just shifted gears, trying to gain speed. Faith looked at her brother, eyes wide in surpise.

"Brian...you're not going to...are you gonna...Brian?" Faith asked, starting to feel nervous.

Brian kept silent and then pressed both of thumbs on both of the red buttons on his steering wheel, letting the NOS take its course and help them out. Faith was pulled back into her seat as they started to speed up and get closer to Slap Jack and the bridge. Once they reached it, Faith's eyes widened in shock and surprise, feeling her breath hitch in her throat. Once they jumped it, Brian yelled out.

"Whoo-hoo!" Brian yelled excitedly.

"CRAZY ASS WHITE BOY!!" Faith yelled at the same time, gripping on to the dashboard.

Faith softly grunted when they landed back onto the pavement, on the other side of the bridge. She softly groaned and rubbed her head where it hit the ceiling from the impact landing.

"Yeah!" Brian yelled in excitement, seeing Slap Jack's car lose control.

Brian smiled as he neared the finish line and then soon crossed it, swerving a little bit so that his car was sideways. The crowd cheered and yelled, applauding Brian. Brian laughed and patted the NOS tanks behind him before looking a shocked Faith. He laughed climbed out of the car, followed by Faith. She turned when she saw a happy Suki come up behind them. She waved at Suki and she nodded her head back at her and Brian.

Faith and Brian turned their heads to see a smiling Tej who was nodding his head at them in approval. Tej walked over to them, followed by the crowd.

"Tell me y'all saw that, man. Bullet and Suki sprayed the bridge, and I need to start making y'all pay to see this shit." Tej said, walking over to Brian and pulling out the money from his fron shirt pocket.

"I got over 10 stacks for myman right here, a'ight? That's what I'm talkin' about, man. Play with it. Smells good don't it?" Tej said, handing Brian the money.

"Yeah, I'll buy that. Right there." Brian said, handing Tej some money from his stack.

"Right. Y'all see this? Everybody take a real good look. This is what you call mutual respect. A'ight, let's clear out." Tej ordered, showing the money to everyone.

Brian turned to his sister and handed her some money also, which she gratefully took. Faith felt her whole body hum from excitement and adrenaline. She took a deep breath before letting it out in a slow steady sigh.

"You all right?" Brian asked, placing his arm around his sister as they started walking around.

"Apart from nearly losing my life...I'm feeling pretty good." Faith said sarcastically.

"Good to know! That's my sister right there." Brian said, pulling his sister closer to him.

Faith just rolled her eyes and laughed as she wrapped her arm around Brian's waist, shaking her head as she followed him to wherever he was going. She looked up and quirked an eyebrow when she saw the same girl from earlier. She watched the woman walk away while Brian tried to talk to her.

"Hey, where you going?" Brian asked.

"It's time to get out of here." The woman giggled.

"Why's that?" Brian asked, smiling at the woman.

The woman just stared and smiled at Brian.

Brian and Faith turned their heads when they heard the alarms from a cop car blaring nearby. Faith cursed and started running back to the car, followed by Brian. They got in the car and Brian started the engine, driving out of the compound as fast as he could. Faith turned her head to see two cop cars following them. She looked back in front of her when she heard Brian curse, only to see another cop car right in front of them. Brian shifted gears, trying to find a way out before they get caught by the cops. He didn't need that for him or his sister. They were still hiding out, and the last thing they needed was to get captured by the cops.

Brian cursed again when he made a turn to see another cop car in front of them. He swerved around the when the cop held some sort of device in his hands and shoot at them. Faith turned her head to see some sor of device attached to their car, small electrical sparks coming out from it. Brian cursed when he realized what it was doing to the car. He tried to step on the brakes and turn the car, only to realize that it wouldn't budge at all. The car came to a stop when it smashed into a pole, bringing them to a dead end.

"Let me see your hands! Put them up!" The cop that shot at them yelled.

Both Brian and Faith held up their hands, Faith running her tongue agains the front, top row of her teeth in annoyance and anger.

"Shit."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION:**

genki-how are you?  
perate, perate- wait, wait  
cinco-five  
seguro-for sure  
baka-stupid  
aho-idiot

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	3. The Plan and Barstow

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Faith twisted her wrists around a bit, feeling them get numb from the handcuffs.

After they got caught, they were put into the back of a squad car and sent to the police station. They went through the basic ritual when one get's arrested.

Now, they were currently in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the chairs.

Faith looked up when she saw two police men enter the room, one of them being the guy that shot at them. There was a file in his hand, and Faith had a theory that it belonged to them. She watched as the guy with their file walk around the table and stand in front of them, looking at them.

"So, how long you been in South Florida?" The cop asked.

"A while." Brian answered.

"Before that?" The cop asked.

Brian looked away and kept silent, not answering. The cop opens the file as he continues to speak.

"We know you're Brian O'Connor, formerly of the L.A.P.D." The cop said.

"You've go the wrong guy." Brian said.

The cop shuts the file before turning to look at Faith.

"I know who you are too." He said.

Faith quirked an eyebrow, keeping silent.

"You're Faith Namazaki, adopted by the O'Connor's when you were only...2 years old. Then you turned 14, and you were the cops new best friend." The cop said.

Faith pursed her lips before slowly cracking her neck side-to-side. She turns her head when she hears knocking on the door, only to see someone she hasn't seen in a long time.

"How you doin' O'Connor?" Agent Bilkins greeted Brian.

Brian stayed silent and looked down at his feet. Agent Bilkins turned his head and smiled at Faith.

"Hello, Faith...why does this not surprise me?" Agent Bilkins asked.

Faith smirked and laughed.

"Let's take a walk." Agent Bilkins suggested.

The cop dangled the keys in his hands, smirking at them before throwing the keys over to Bilkins.

"Thank you, Markham." Bilkins thanked, uncuffing Faith and Brian.

---

"Carter Verone: born in Argentina. But he's lived most of his life in Miami. Now he owns the biggest imports/export business in the state. Unfortunately, the cartels have been unsucessful getting drugs into Miami. But they've had a hard time gettin' the cash out. We've been surveilling him for a year, but we've never been able to put him and the money together. We've swept his house, his warehouses-" Agent Markham started.

"Nothing. Customs here has done a great job of getting us this far. I'm just here to help get them over the top." Bilkins cutted in.

Faith crossed her arms and ran her tongue across her teeth and placed her feet on top of the chair, ankles crossed- before smirking at a smug looking Brian.

"I was able to get an agent in undercover, working travel and logistics for him. Recently, Verone put her in charge of finding some new drivers." Markham said.

"Right...although we can't confirm her status right now." Bilkins finished.

"What? You think she's flipped?" Brian asked.

"She's one of mine. She's all right." Markham retorted.

"Sure..." Faith muttered to herself.

Markham glared at Faith, who just kept her arms crossed as she shrugged.

"She's been in with Verone nearly a year. Even lives at the compound with him now." Bilkins filled in,

"Look, it was the F.B.I.'s idea to bring you in here. I'm against it. But we need some good drivers that can put this asshole and his money together. You're gonna roll with Agent Dunn here." Markham ordered, pointing to a Freddie Prinze Jr. look alike.

"And if I don't?" Brian asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well, here's a list of the laws you and your sister broke in L.A." Bilkins said, showing Brian their files.

Brian took the file and looked at it.

"Obstruction of justice, aiding and abetting. You know the rap sheet." Bilkins stated.

Faith turned and looked over the file with Brian, pursing her lips before deeply sighing in annoyance.

"Now, we can make this all go away in the interest of justice, if you're willing to play ball." Bilkins finished.

"Yeah..." Brian whispered, flipping through the pages.

Faith shook her head and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"So what's the idea here? Dunn and I are supposed to be street racers?" Brian asked, looking up from the file.

"That's right." Markham said.

Faith looked over at Dunn who was drinking soda. Brian slowly stood up, walking over to Dunn.

"So Dunn...looks like we're gonna be partners, bro." Holding out his hand for a shake.

Dunn grabbed it and shook it.

"Could you tell me right quick what would be a better motor my Skyline, a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24?" Brian asked.

Faith immediately shot her hand, acting as if she was in school.

"Ooh! I know, I know!" Faith said giddily.

Agent Dunn turned to look at Agent Markham, unsure of whether or not he should answer the question.

"Um...the 24." Dunn responded.

Faith rolled her eyes and snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't know pizza places made motors. See, come on, man. I can't do this. Seriously, if this is what you're gonna give me, I may as well take my chances in Chino." Brian said, walking back to his seat.

"We will get someone else." Bilkins assured.

Markhan rubbed his chin before angrily snatching the soda from Dunn's hands.

"No way, man. The only way I'll do this is if I get to pick the driver." Brian said.

"All right, O'Connor, who you got in mind?" Bilkins asked.

"My sister for one thing." Brian said, looking over at Faith.

Faith smirked and slapped hands with Brian before pounding fists with him.

"No...no way. She's a minor." Markham argued.

"I'm 18, I count as an adult." Faith retorted.

"Then maybe I can TRY you as an adult." Markham retorted back.

Faith sneered and glared at the U.S. Customs agent.

"Enough...fine, O'Connor. You can bring your sister along...but you're gonna need one more person then...it can't just be your sister." Bilkins said, agreeing with the idea.

"Alright...I got one...this dude I grew up with in Barstow." Brian added.

"Who's that?" Bilkins asked, slightly curious.

"Roman Pearce." Brian suggested.

"Rome..." Faith smirked.

----

Faith smirked and put on her black Aviator glasses, blocking out the sun. She laughed and leaned back when she saw the Monte Carlo slam up against two cars.

"Hi-oh! What-!" Bilkins shouted.

Faith chuckled and watched as Rome backed up into another car.

"That's your boy in the Monte Carlo?" Bilkins asked, eyeing the car.

"Yeah, that's him. Yeah, he's got some skills." Brian said.

"Mm-hmm." Bilkins noted.

"And he's crazy as hell. I'm telling ya."Brian said.

"That's Rome for ya." Faith laughed.

Bilkins looked at Brian and Faith warily.

"Crazy in a good way though. He's the man for the job." Brian said.

They looked and watched as a white car slammed itself into the Monte Carlo, causing the hood to pop up by itself.

"He's got quite a record, including three years upstate. Says here he's on house arrest now. Can't go more than 100 yards from his home." Bilkins filled in.

Brian scratched his head shrugged. Faith just filched some popcorn from Bilkins and popped them into her mouth, ignoring the looks she was getting from Brian and Bilkins. She watched as Rome started to drive and head straight for the final car, slamming into it, and causing his opponent to flip into to the air. The crowd stood up and cheered, some of them waving their shirts over their head.

Faith watched as Rome climbed out of the car through the window and walk away, looking back at the crowd through his shoulder, waving every now and then. His smile faded, however, when he a saw Brian standing up and looking straight at him. Faith noticed how his expression darken as he muttered something to himself and walked away angrily, looking like he wanted to punch something, or someone, for that matter.

"He always said he'd be famous." Brian stated.

The three left the stands and followed Rome, where he was walking to the gates and over to a white, slightly beat up mobile home.

"Pearce! Roman Pearce!" Brian called out.

Brian looked over his shoulder to look at Bilkins.

"Yo, whatever happens next, just let it go." Brian warned.

"I ain't in it." Bilkins said.

Faith shook her head and deeply sighed.

Brian whistled loudly before yelling out, "Rome!"

Rome stopped and turned around to look at Brian.

"Only my homeboys call me Rome, pig!" Rome spat out angrily.

"I'm not a cop anymore, bro." Brian said.

"Is that true? Blondie here's not a cop anymore?" Rome asked, slowly walking over to Brian.

"That's true. No badge." Bilkins answered.

Rome looked away before looking back at Brian who nodded his head at Rome.

Faith watched as Rome tightened his fist before pulling it back and punching Brian.

"Whoo! Here we go!" Bilkins called out, amused.

Faith sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest as she watched the two bitch it out. She slowly followed Bilkins and leaned against the trailer, right leg propped up against it, while Bilkins decided to make himself comfortable and sit on the white plastic chair. She watched the fight between the two and snorted as Brian started taunting Rome, knowing fully well that all it was going to do was piss him off even more, leading to an even worser beat down.

She took some of the popcorn that Bilkins offered her, popping a few into her mouth as she continued to watch the fight, quirking an eyebrow as they started to roll around in the sand.

"You should've told me! I did three years, Brian!" Faith heard Rome yell.

"I told you it wasn't my fault." Brian defended himself.

Rome stopped and stood up, pushing Brian away from him.

"Why did you come here, O'Connor?" Rome asked, sitting on the ground.

"I got a deal for you." Brian said, sitting up.

Faith shook her head and pushed herself off the trailer as she slowly walked over to her brother.

"When I needed your ass, you were nowhere to be found. Now you tryin' to hand out deals?" Rome asked, slowly getting up.

"I need you to come to Miami and drive with me. If you do, they'll take of that anklet and they'll clear your entire record." Brian said.

"I did three years in jail. Three years in jail off you, Brian. I know you better than you think." Rome said, pushing Brian.

"Maybe you don't. Maybe you don't." Brian said, getting all in Rome's face.

"You guys done bitchin'?" Faith asked, eyebrow quirked.

"What the...Baby Girl?" Rome asked in surprise.

"Hey, Rome!" Faith yelled jumping into Rome's arms.

Rome held Faith tightly and hugged her, smirking as he gently pushed her away. He turned to look at Bilkins, eyeing him.

"This deal legit?" Rome asked Bilkins.

"That's right, if you do this job for us." Bilkins assured.

"Told you." Brian gloated.

"Shut up, punk." Rome glared.

"So you gonna clean my record and get this thing off my ankle?" Rome asked.

"That's right...I thought you couldn't wander more than 100 yards from your home." Bilkins asked.

"Why do you think I'm parked so close to the derby?" Rome said.

"Man, quit playin' like you gonna pass this up." Brian said, smirking at Rome.

Rome just muttered something under his breath and opened the door to his trailer.

Faith just rolled her eyes at the two.

"Men..."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION:**

genki-how are you?  
perate, perate- wait, wait  
cinco-five  
seguro-for sure  
baka-stupid  
aho-idiot

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	4. Let's Get It On and Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 3!**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Faith slowly got out of the car, followed by Rome and Brian. They had just arrived in Miami 2 nights ago, and she was jet lagged and tired. She had no idea how the other two were so awake and aware. They followed Bilkins into the building, Faith turning her head when she saw Rome stop in front of the building, looking cautious and doubtful.

"Wait. Hold up." Brian told Bilkins.

Faith and Brian walked over to Rome, Faith concerned for her other "brother".

"Hey, bro. What's going on?" Brian asked.

"I don't know if I should be trusting you, man." Rome said.

Faith sighed, hoping this wouldn't lead into another fight between the two.

"Just think of it this way. It's an opportunity for a fresh start. Let's just go do this." Brian said, ready to leave.

"I wouldn't need a fresh start if it weren't for you." Rome argued.

"Man, you been using that since the day you got busted. Now, let's just chill out and go do this." Brian whispered fiercely.

"I don't need to chill out." Rome glared.

"Yes, you do. And you need to stop blaming for your every mistake. And Roman Pearce needs to start taking responsibilty for his own actions." Brian said, pointing his finger at Rome's chest.

"You need to go to hell!" Rome yelled.

"And you need to go back to Barstow." Brian yelled, turning around and entering the building.

Faith looked at Brian before looking back at Rome.

"I'm not goin' back to Barstow." Rome said, picking up his bags.

Faith rolled her eyes and laughed, wrapping her arm around Rome's waist while he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, both of them entering the building.

---

Faith looked around the warehouse, it was pretty huge and white...and clean. She looked over to her left where Brian was standing, and then to her right, where Rome was. They were still slightly mad at each other, so they were keeping their distance. Faith shook her head, thinking how both of them were being complete idiots and acting like immature brats. She sighed and then looked up when she saw a truck back into the warehouse until it stopped a few feet away from them. She watched as the door slid up, revealing the woman from the races.

"Brian O' Connor, Faith O'Connor, Roman Pearce, meet Monica Fuentes." Markham greeted.

"Do they have background on Verone?" Monica asked.

"They've been briefed." Bilkins answered.

"Good. All right, here's the deal. Verone's looking for drivers. I've managed to arrange for the three of you to join up. I've also hired some thugs. You know, to make it legit." Monica filled in.

"When do we start?" Rome asked.

"Right now." Monica smirked.

"What are we drivin'?" Brian asked.

Faith watched as two agents cames and pulled off the tarp off of two cars-a Metallic Purple Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder and a Lime Gold Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII.

Faith smirked and gave a low whistle as she eyed the cars.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Don't even think about takin' the convertible. It might loosen your mousse." Rome said, throwing his bag into the back seat of the Eclipse.

Faith laughed and smirked at Brian.

"Nah, that's cool. It's too much chrome for me anyways." Brian said, walking over to the Evo.

"Damn! Where you all confiscate these rims from, man?" Rome asked, eyeing the rims on his car.

"Check in with us after you him." Bilkins told Brian.

Faith turned her head and watched as Monica walked to the passenger's side of Brian's Evo.

"I'll ride with you, cowboy." Monica pointed at Brian.

"Why she gotta ride with you?" Rome asked.

"You get the convertible. Let's go." Monica pointed out.

Faith rolled her eyes and smiled at Rome.

"Don't worry, Rome. You get to ride with me!" Faith exclaimed.

"Sweet! I get you Baby Girl. This'll make the ride WAY more fun than." Rome smirked.

Faith just laughed and got into the passenger side, waiting for Rome. Once he was in, he started the engine and followed Brian out of the warehouse to their destination. She quirked an eyebrow when noticed Brian speeding up than usual.

"What are you doin', Brian?" Rome asked angrily, shifting gears.

Faith sighed and watched as Brian's car sped up, nearly losing them. She rolled her eyes and watched as Brian's Evo came to a perfect stop at the stop light. Rome pulled up next to Brian's car and yelled at them.

"He did the "stare and drive" on you, didn't he? He got that from me." Rome called out.

Rome drove off again while Faith laughed out loud, feeling completely relaxed and amused right now. This was gonna be one fun and interesting job that they were gonna do.  
___________________________

**-Somewhere Else in a Hospital-**

"Mr. Phillips, I have some good and bad news for you. The good news is that your recovering very quickly and that you can leave next week. I'm sorry to have to say this, but, the bad news is that after you got shot, one of the bullets struck a nerve that was connected to the nerves in your legs. So, I'm afraid to say that you will be in a wheelchair for a while until we can find a faster way to get you to be able to walk again. I'm sorry."

The man named Mr. Phillips watched in shock and pain as the doctor walked away, closing the door on his way out. He turned his head to see a sympathetic Mia and Vince with his right arm in a cast.

"Jesse...I'm...I-" Mia whispered sadly.

Jesse shook his head and deeply breathed in and out through his nose, feeling as if he was going to vomit. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't walk, which meant he couldn't drive. What was he going to do?

It's been a week since the shootings, and it's been on hell of a week for Jesse James Phillips.

When Jesse woke up, he woke up to find himself alone in a stark white room. Jesse panicked and started to have an anxiety attack. He was having a nervous breakdown, and he was scared shitless.

Jesse believed that he was all alone, that he was repeating the past all over again, where he woke up in an empty house, with no one there to take care of him, to love him. Jesse tried to his best to breathe in and out, he was worried. He managed to calm down though when he the door open to reveal Vince walking in, a cast around his right arm.

Now, here he was, laying in bed, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to walk, and that he was going to be in a wheelchair.

"What did I get myself into?" Jesse whispered, voiced cracked and parched from not being used in a long time.

"It wasn't your fault, Jess...you were scared-" Vince started.

"EXACTLY! I was SCARED! I was SO stupid to run away, but, it was ALL MY FAULT. Only because I was so FUCKING SCARED! SO SCARED..." Jesse yelled angrily.

"Jesse, calm down! Don't blame yourself! It's not your fault!" Mia yelled, trying to reassure Jesse.

"_It's not your fault...it's not your fault...It's not your fault..._" These words rang in Jesse's head over and over again, reminding him of someone.

---

**_Faith smiled and placed her finger under Jesse's chin to make him look at her. She slowly leaned in and gently kissed Jesse on the lips. Jesse immediately kissed her back, more gentle this time._**

**_Faith pulled away and said, "Don't blame yourself Jesse...it's not your fault."_**

**_Jesse nodded his head and smiled at Faith._**

---

Jesse felt tears sting his eyes, he gripped the bedsheets as tears started to spill down his eyes. He immediately wiped his eyes, trying to dry them.

Mia's eyes widened, she contemplated on whether or not she should give Jesse the paper. Her heart won. Mia stood up and pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket before handing it to Jesse who took it with a look of confusion in his eyes. Jesse read the note and felt more tears spill down his cheeks onto the paper. It read:

**I'm sorry...I love you...**

Jesse sniffed and tried to dry his tears, but it was useless. The note was the last straw, he broke down and cried over and over again. Muttering one little name over and over again to himself.

"Faith...Faith...Faith..."  
_______________________

Faith looked at the house in front of her, she had to admit, it was huge and beautiful. She got out of the car, following Rome and Brian. She leaned against the hood of Brian's Evo, eyeing the other drivers.

"Hey, where did you get them car, the bottom of a cereal box?" One of the drivers asked.

"Eh! Real funny, Fonzie!" Rome yelled, sticking his thumb up.

Faith smirked and hid behind her Aviator glasses, not wanting to get involved or get in trouble.

"Ass..." Rome muttered under her breath.

Faith turned her head when she saw two Hispanic men calling them over-one was big and bald, the other was big and...not bald.

"Let's go." Brian said, walking over to the men.

Faith just kept silent and followed the two, slightly wary of the men.

"Keep your mouth shut and follow my lead, all right?" Brian said to Rome.

"I got this." Rome said.

"No, I'm serious now." Brian said seriously.

"Handle your business. I'll handle mine." Rome ended the conversation.

Faith stopped when she saw a guy body checking everyone of the drivers.

"If he touches me, Brian..." Faith warned.

"Cool it, don't do anything stupid." Brian whispered.

Faith growled and stood next to Brian, watching as the guy checked Rome first.

"Watch your hands, brah." Rome commented.

Brian held his hands up and waited for the guy to finish checking him. The guy moved on to Faith, who was glaring at the man with a clenched jaw. She stiffened when the guy started to pat her shoulders, sides, legs, feet, and then her ass last. She clenched her fists, wanting to punch the living shit out of him about right now.

The man pulled away and then walked away from them.

"Go in line." The bald man ordered.

"Let's go." The other man ordered.

Faith followed the others into the house, eyeing the grass and trees and other things that stood out to her. The looked nice and she really liked it; if only they could have a house like this. She stopped when she bumped into Brian and Rome's shoulders, noticing that they stopped.

"Stay." The bald man ordered,

Faith quirked an eyebrow and huffed.

"Stay? What are we? Dogs?" Faith mumbled.

"Relax." Brian whispered.

Faith sighed and then looked up when she saw Monica and Carter Verone walk up.

"Thank you fro coming on such short notice. My red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday, and it sits in an impound lot in Little Haiti. It's about 20 miles from here. The car isn't important. What is importan is the package I left in the glove box. The first team back here with the package will have an opportunity to work for me." Verone filled in.

"What, we gotta audition?" A man in a ponytail asked.

"Nobody's got a gun to your head. That's it." Verone said.

"Driver's licenses. Pass 'em up. Before Christmas guys." Monica called out.

Faith pulled out her wallet and grabbed her driver's license, handing it to Monica.

With that, she followed Rome and Brian and started running back to the cars. Being the nearest one, Faith climbed into Brian's Evo, strapping on her seatbelt. Brian quickly inserted the key into the ignition and started the engine, revving it a few times before driving off to the freeway.

'_This oughta be interesting_.' Faith thought to herself, smirking.  
____________

"Mia? Are you alright?"

Mia turned and smiled at Vince. It's been two hours since Jesse's teary confession and breakdown. She felt sad for Jesse and wished that there was something that she could've done.

"I should be asking you that question." Mia said softly, pointing to his arm and side.

"I'm fine...ain't nothin' I can't handle." Vince said.

Mia smiled, feeling her chest tighten. She took a deep breath before the tears started to spill down her cheeks. Vince sighed and used his good arm to pull Mia into a comforting hug. He kissed the top of her head and gently rubbed her back with his good arm.

"S'ok, Mia...it'll be alright...we're gonna find you're brother." Vince whispered.

"What about Jesse?" Mia ased, looking up at Vince.

"We'll them also...besides...I need to thank them...they saved my life...and..." Vince trailed off, looking at the sleeping Jesse.

Mia turned her head and looked at Jesse also, softly sniffling.

"He needs her, Mia...Jesse needs her."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION:**

genki-how are you?  
perate, perate- wait, wait  
cinco-five  
seguro-for sure  
baka-stupid  
aho-idiot

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	5. Confessions Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 4!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You know...I think we're gonna have to pay for that."

Faith referred to the gate they just crashed into.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the city will pay for them." Brian smirked.

Faith just laughed and looked around.

"Stinkin' boats...where are the cars?" Brian muttered to himself.

Brian made a turn and drove past more boats, trying to find the cars.

"Brian!" Faith called out, pointing to a parking lot.

Brian's eyes widened a bit when he saw the cars. He drove and then swerved to stop, a few feet away from the Ferrari. Him and Faith got out of the car, turning when they saw Rome. Rome took the lead, taking off his shirt and wrapping it around his right fist. He ran over to the Ferrari and punched the windshield.

Faith quirked an eyebrow before stepping forward and opening the door, realizing that it was open. Brian gently pushed away and entered the car, trying to find the package.

"Look in the center, look in the center." Rome said.

"What?" Brian asked.

He opened the center console and pulled out the package, grinning. He got out of the car and grinned widely.

"Cha-ching! Now put your blouse back on." Brian stated, walking away from the car.

"Hater." Rome commented.

Faith laughed and smirked, walking back to the car. She looked up when she the two guys from earlier drive up. She rolled her eyes when Rome made another Fonzie joke. She turned and cursed when she the police pull up.

"Shit." Faith cursed, getting in the Evo when Rome started shooting at the police.

"Rome, cut it out! Let's go!" Brian yelled, getting into the car.

Rome obeyed and got into the car, following Brian as they drove out of the parking lot compound.  
___________________

"Juvie record for popping cars. Two years in J.D., then another for aiding and abetting an armed robbery. He's clean. Dirty, but clean." Monica filled in.

"Hm...give me the girl..." Verone ordered.

Monica typed on her laptop, opening a file revealing a picture of an Asian woman with shoulder length hair, mouth in tight line, looking tough and mean. Next to the picture were important records and dates.

"Interesting, just like her brother. First time in jail when she was 14...boosted cars, spent a

year in J.D. for aggravated assault, and then another 2 years for aiding and abetting an armed robbery. She's a wild one." Monica commented.

"Just how I like my women." Verone whispered to himself.  
_____________________

Brian and Rome pulled up, getting out of their cars. Faith leaned against the hood of Brian's Evo, while Brian carried the package and walked over to Verone, who was waiting for them. Brian handed the package to Verone who grabbed it.

"Hey, man, you got somethin' to eat up in there? We hungry?" Rome called out.

Faith smirked and shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest. She eyed Monica who walked over to them.

"Nice. Come on." Monica commented.

Faith pushed herself off of the hood and followed Brian, Rome walking next to her. They entered the house and walked past a couple of nice cars.

"What are you checking her out for?" Rome whispered into Brian's ear.

"I'm not checking her out." Brian whispered back, looking at Rome.

Rome shook his head and just followed Monica to the pool. They stood next to the table and watched as a maid placed a tray of food on the table.

"Yes, you were." Rome continued.

"No, I wasn't." Brian argued.

"I seen you checkin' her out, man." Rome argued.

"Okay, I was. Now shut up." Brian said.

"You shut up. Don't tell me to shut up." Rome glared.

"Will both of you shut up? God, you guys are acting like a couple of bitches. Damn." Faith whispered angrily to the guys.

"I agree...unbelievable." Monica said, pulling out her chair before sitting on it.

The three followed her actions and sat down also, Faith sitting to Brian's right.

"You sure are cozy in this big ol' mansion. Sleepin' with the enemy." Rome whispered.

Monica sucked onto her grape and waved at Verone with her fingers as he walked over to them. Verone threw the package onto the table and sat on his chair, scooting up closer to the table. He opened the package and dumped out the contents, revealing a silver cigar cutter and loaded cigar case. Faith ran her tongue against her teeth, quirking an eyebrow in annoyance, inwardly cursing the man in front of her. She couldn't believe it, she risked her neck and jail all for a damn cigar.

"We did all that for a damn cigar?" Rome asked, voicing out her exact thoughts.

"No, you did that for a job." Verone assured.

Faith watched as Verone grabbed the cutter and place his cigar through it.

"Do you really think that I would let somebody impound my car? The boatyard's mine...Oh, by the way, you three owe me a gate. But I'll just take off your cut." Verone said.

Rome laughed sarcastically while Faith angrily smirked, wanting to take something else off HIS cut.

"Off our cut, yeah...I like that." Rome said.

"Good." Verone approved.

"What's this job you got for us anyway?" Rome asked.

"Come with me." Verone said.

They all stood up and followed Verone, where he took them to a different side of the house.

"This house has ears." Verone said.

"I don't get it." Rome said.

"It's a metaphor, Rome." Faith filled in.

"Exactly." Verone said, smiling at Faith.

Faith gave a wary smile back and looked at Brian with a quirked eyebrow. She felt uneasy with Verone, and she didn't like it one bit.

"What do you want us to do?" Brian asked.

"I have something I want you to carry from North Beach to the Keys." Verone answered.

"What is it?" Brian asked, curious.

"Just put in the car what I tell you to, drive it to me, and don't let anyone stop you, understand?" Verone ordered.

Faith rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, annoyed at Verone's arrogance.

"Yeah, I got it...any chance of cop trouble?" Brian asked.

"No, I'm buying you a window of time, but it's not gonna be open very long. You make it, and I'll personally hand you 100 G's at the finish line." Verone said.

"Makie it 100 G's a piece, _papi_. Look, man. Obviously, your pockets aren't nervous." Rome added, patting Verone's pocket leg.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't ever touch me." Verone ordered.

Faith made a face and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Ours are empty. Like I said, we hungry." Rome finished.

"I got an idea...why don'tyou three join us at the club a little later tonight?" Verone suggested.

"Yeah, Pearl at midnight?" Monica added.

"We'll get to know each other a little better." Verone said, eyeing Faith from the corner of his eye.

"All right, sounds good." Brian agreed, shaking hands with Verone.

"See you tonight." Verone said.

"See ya." Brian called over his shoulder.

Faith walked away and followed Rome back to the cars.

"Hey, you!" Verone called out.

Rome stopped, licking his lips.

"Your pockets aren't empty." Verone noted.

"Damn." Rome muttered.

"I'll take the cutter back." Verone said.

Rome turned and walked over to Verone, handing him the cigar cutter.

"Stupid ass." Brian muttered.

Faith just deeply sighed and shook her head.

"Unbelievable." Faith muttered.

They left the compound and started walking back to their cars. When they were far away, Brian grabbed Rome by the neck.

"Same old Rome doin' the same old shit." Brian said.

"Get off me, man." Rome said, pushing Brian away from him.

"What, runnin' your mouth? Insultin' people? Stealin' Verone's shit?" Brian argued.

"Think I'm gonna let somebody stare me down? I didn't let nobody stare me down in jail, homeboy. Think I'm gonna let fly on a beach?" Rome asked.

"Doesn't mean you have to act rude! Just ignore it." Faith argued.

"Whatever...'And you, I'll take my cutter back.'" Rome imitated Verone.

"And you're packin'!" Brian yelled out in realization.

"Like you ain't?" Rome asked, turning his head to Brian.

"From here on out, I do the talkin'." Brian said.

"Looks like you wanna do a little more than that." Rome said, opening the door to his Eclipse.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Brian asked, resting his elbows on the roof of his Evo.

"It means you always gettin' in trouble over a female, Brian." Rome said.

Faith's eyes slightly widened before she shut them closed. Now wasn't the time to think about him...although she'll probably NEVER stop thinking about him.

Faith shook her head and got in the passenger's side of Brian's Evo, slamming the door shut.  
_________________

Mia watched as Vince and the doctor helped Jesse onto his new wheelchair, feeling pity for Jesse. They were just discharged from the hospital, and they were just about ready to leave.

"Now, I want you to come back in a few weeks, ok, Jesse? I want to see how your leg has progressed and if there's a chance that we can find a way to make you heal quickly with therapy." The doctor said.

"You mean...like a psychiatrist?" Jesse asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ha-ha. No, not a psychiatrist. Therapy for your leg, therapy sessions. It's where they try to help you walk again, taking baby steps." The doctor assured.

"Oh...ok...thank you." Jesse said, rolling the wheels away from the front desk.

"Bye, Jesse!" The nurses waved.

Jesse gave a small smile and waved back before turning around and rolling himself out of the hospital, following Mia and Vince. Vince handed Mia his keys, still not able to use his arm yet. Vince helped Jesse into the car, before folding the wheelchair and gently putting it in the trunk of his car. He walked over to the passenger side and got in, closing the door.

Mia started the engine and drove off, heading back home. On the drive home, Mia would look at Jesse through the rear view mirror every now and then, checking to see that he was ok. Mia was slightly startle when she felt a large and warm hand on top of her small one. She turned her head to see Vince smiling reassuingly at her. Mia smiled back and looked back at the road. It was going to take a while to get used to, but Mia realized that her only family right now was just her, Vince, and Jesse. She missed Dom, Letty, and Leon a great deal, but knew that they would come back when the time was right. She only hoped that it would be soon, so that they can leave and start off somewhere else. She was tired of Los Angeles, and the once good memories that were replaced by so many deaths, and the pain of losing people that she once called her friends.

'_No...they're STILL my friends..._' Mia thought.

Jesse looked out the window, eyeing the scenery. He appreciated the change of scenery since he was cooped up in a stark white room for a whole week, seeing nothing but white, upon white, upon white. He felt like he was in an asylum all over again. Jesse shook his head, he didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to think of anything at all. He just wanted to go home, lay on his bed and sleep, forever, by himself.

'_I'm all alone now...I'm all alone..._'  
______________

Faith smiled when she saw Tej's Garage. She unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car, once Brian shut off the engine. She took the lead while Brian and Rome just followed her inside. Faith was eager to get into the garage, she needed to fix or drive a car before she goes insane. She needed an adrenaline rush, and not like the one that she exprienced earlier on the freeway. Faith just shook her head and kept on walking, wondering if Jimmy finished her baby.

"Man, Tej's garage is ridiculous. He's got the best of everything. Snap-on tools. All these lifts are brand new. They're only maybe a couple months old. Hey, yo, Jimmy! What's up, man?" Brian called.

"What up, Bullet. Hey, Baby Girl." Jimmy greeted, slapping hands with Brian and pulling Faith into a hug.

"That's Rome right there." Brian introduced.

Jimmy nodded his head over at Rome before looking back at Brian/

"Do me a favor. When you get a second, I want you to check out the Evo and the Spyder and make sure everything's copecetic." Brian said.

Faith smirked upon hearing Brian use a "big word".

"Copecetic? You've been reading through the dictionary again, Bri?" Faith teased.

Rome laughed out loud at the comment, while Jimmy chuckled and shook his head.

"Evo? Where'd you get an Evo from?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Brian said, walking away from Jimmy.

"I got you, man." Jimmy assured.

"All right, Jimmy. Thanks, man." Brian said.

Rome and Faith followed Brian into the garage, Faith hiding behind her glasses again.

"What is it with you and those glasses, Baby Girl?" Brian asked.

Faith just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Man, it's so hot and humid out here, I can't even wear no drawers." Rome commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Brian laughed.

"Ok...eww. Please change the topic." Faith said, feeling grossed out.

"Alright, then...Look at all this potential out here." Rome said, eyeing the crowd.

Faith shook her head and looked around. There were girls popping up from inflatable swimming pools, girls walking around in their bathing suits, and a small crowd gathered around the edge, cheering and yelling at the jet ski races.

"Damn!" Rome said, following Brian and Faith.

They stopped a few feet away from the edge, watching the race. Rome turned his head when he saw a couple of girls walk by them.

"Girl, you know your boy can help put that fir out!" Rome yelled, smiling.

Brian laughed and put his arm over Rome, trying to hold him back.

"Look at the bubble on that-" Rome said, grinning.

Faith just laughed and shook her head Rome's antics. He was always a ladies man, so she shouldn't be so fazed over his attraction to every girl who walks past him in a bathing suit.

"Come on, baby! You're making me lose money. Don't do that to me right now." Tej yelled over the mega phone.

"Hey, Tej Parker. Roman Pearce." Brian introduced.

Tej nodded at Rome and bumped fists with him.

"Basically, he's the man to know in Miami." Faith said.

"He's got his finger in absolutely everything." Brian added.

"Trust me when he says, 'everything'." Faith teased.

"Come on, Baby Girl. Why gotta do me like that?" Tej asked.

Faith just smiled and pulled down her glasses, winking at Tej before pushing them back up to cover her eyes once more.

"What's going on, Suki?" Brian asked, leaning down and kissing Suki on the cheek.

"What's up, baby?" Suki greeted, kissing Brian back.

"Hey, Suki." Faith greeted, kissing Suki on the cheek also.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Suki greeted.

"How you doing?" Brian asked.

"I'm good, how you doing?" Suki asked.

"What's this? What's the latest?" Brian asked, eyeing the sketchbook.

"It's a work in progress." Suki said, holding up the sketchbook for Brian and Faith, and Rome.

"That's some artistic shit. You got talent, girl." Rome commented.

"Yeah, she's good. She's the best." Faith commented, grinning at Suki.

"Me? What about you, Baby Girl? You helped me design the first one." Suki said.

"It was nothing." Faith said, shruggin her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nice to see that you're still humble as ever." Rome grinned.

Faith grinned back and shrugged. She watched the race and watched as Ray won the race, earning Tej some cash.

"That's how they do it out here, man?" Rome asked, grinning at Brian.

"Every day." Brian smiled.

"That's crazy." Rome said.

"Wait till you see the races." Faith said, looking at Brian with a knowing look.

"We won, didn't we?" Brian asked.

"Yeah...but at the expense of JUMPING OVER A BRIDGE." Faith said.

"What? Damn...you a crazy ass white boy, you know that?" Rome said.

"Exactly what I said...or yelled." Faith said.

Brian just laughed and watched as Tej started getting the money from all the people who betted against him and lost.

"I'll see you about your money, homey. You race too?" Rome asked.

"Nah, man. I hit a wall doin', like, a buck 20 couple years ago, you know? Ever since then, I just been organizing and collecting, man." Tej said, counting his money.

"Tej, check it out. He's gonna be in town for a while. Is there anyway he could use that cot?" Brian asked.

"What's wrong with your place, man?" Tej asked.

"It's cramped." Faith said.

No, I don't wanna stay with him. He got bad habits." Rome said.

"A'ight, man. Whatever, man. Show him around real quick, a'ight? I'll be up there in a minute." Tej scoffed.

"Thanks." Brian thanked.

"Fo' sho." Tej said.

"Later, Tej." Faith said, kissing Tej on the cheek.

"Later, Baby Girl." Tej said.

The three went back outside and walked over to where Jimmy was working on their car.

"What's up, Jimmy? So you never seen anything like this before?" Brian asked.

"Nah. Both of them are wired up like I never seen before." Jimmy responded.

"What?" Rome asked.

"Yeah, man. They got us wired with G.P.S. That's why Markham knew we were gonna be at the impound lot." Brian said.

"Yo, you the master mechanic. Why don't you just yank that shit up out of there?" Rome asked.

I'll try, but this ain't Lojack. The D.O.S. box, the engine management system, hell the main harness-the G.P.S. is spidered into all of that." Jimmy informed.

"Hey, tel me somethin', man. Do I even want to know where the Skyline is, dawg?" Tej asked.

Faith pouted as she remembered what happened to the car.

"That was supposed to be mine." Faith whined.

"What about where you been the past couple of day? Or where the HELL you got these rides, from?" Tej asked, looking under the hood, his arm wrapped around Suki's waist.

"They're hot." Suki said, nodding her head in approval.

"Yeah, they're hot. They wired so hot that whoever's trackin' these things will know everytime you don't wear your seat belt." Jimmy added.

"All right, Jimmy. Just do what you can do, bro." Brian said.

"I got ya." Jimmy said.

"Thanks, man." Brian said.

The three walked away from the cars, Faith smirking mischievously when she heard Tej wanting to race the cars as soon as possible. She stopped in front of Brian before she could bump into his shoulder. She huffed and looked at him, wondering why he stopped. She opened her mouth to ask, but was cut off by Brian.

"Hey, guys. Check it out. You see that Cadillac across the street over there?" Brian asked.

Faith and Rome looked across the street and saw that there was indeed a Cadillac.

"Yeah, well, they've been on us since we left Verone's house." Brian said.

He looked at Rome and nodded his head, walking away from Faith and Rome. Faith turned her head and looked at Rome who had a look on his face that informed Faith that something was going to go down, and since it was Rome, it was going to be something drastic, and something only Roman Pearce would think of.

"So not getting involved." Faith said, walking away from Rome as she shook her head.

"Come on, Baby Girl! You know it's gonna be fun!" Rome yelled out, grinning widely.

Faith just laughed and shook her head, it WAS Roman Pearce after all.  
______________

"Home sweet home..." Mia whispered to herself.

She slowly walked around the living room, listening to Vince help Jesse into his bedroom, which was luckily on the first floor. Mia sighed as she sat on the couch and picked up a large and heavy photo album off of the coffee table. She opened the first page, revealing a family picture of her and her family before her mom died.

It was a picture of her mom and dad, her when she was probably three or four, and an eight year old Dom when he still had hair.

Mia sniffed and flipped the page, this time, it was just her dad, and Dom. The photo looked like it was during Dom's 12th birthday, which was when they first met Letty.

Flipping the page once more, Mia felt tears slowly gather around the corners of her eyes. It was a group pic, a happy and joyous day before it all went to hell.

Dom was standing with his arm around Letty and her; Leon standing next to Mia, looking tough; Vince next to Dom with a beer in his hands, a slightly feral,yet normal enough grin on his face; and last but not least, Jesse, wearing a rastafarian colored beanie on his head, smiling goofily at the camera.

Mia shut the album, wiping the tears that started to spill down her cheeks. She was startled when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She turned and saw that it was Vince. One look at him, and it was all it took for Mia to bury her face into his neck and cry her heart out.

"I hate this! I hate this! I miss Dom and Letty and Leon! I want them to come home! I want everything back to the way it was! Before all these heists and shit! I want the team back together, as a family agan!" Mia cried out.

"Shh...it's ok, Mia. Don't worry. We're gonna find Dom...and if we don't...I promise you they're gonna come back home, and we can start our lives all over again. I promise you, Mia...I promise." Vince whispered, kissing Mia's temple.

Mia just whined and cried, burying her face deeper into Vince's neck.

Vince just kept quiet and hugged Mia as tightly as he could, gently rubbing her lower back in small comforting circles. He knew that things were going to change and that they were going to be different. He just didn't expect it to end like this. Mia was the last person he expected to break down. He thought that being Dom's sister, she would be strong for them and be strong for Jesse. Seeing her break down like this in front of him, it breaks his heart to see Mia so hurt and in so much pain.

He knew that there was only one person responsible, yet, he couldn't find the heart to blame him. He saved his life, which meant he owed him. Whether he was a cop or not, he did save his life. Not only that, but his sister made a better man out of Jesse. He could see it in Jesse, how he's changed for the good because of that girl.

He had no idea what he was going to do or how he was going to find all of them. All he knew, was that for now, HE needed to be the strong one, HE needed to be there for them, HE needed to bring the family back together.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**papi-papa/daddy  
genki-how are you?  
perate, perate- wait, wait  
cinco-five  
seguro-for sure  
baka-stupid  
aho-idiot**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	6. Getting New Cars and Telephone Calls

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 5!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"He's gonna blow our cover before we even get started."

Faith looked around the building they just entered, East Coast Fisheries. This was the place where they were supposed to meet everyone. She wanted to know why they were there, as if they couldn't them to do the job that THEY handed over to them.

They walked farther into the room where they noticed Bilkins and Agent Dunn.

"Hey, Bilkins, can you tell me what went wrong?" Brian asked, walkng over to Bilkins.

"That's what I wanna know." Bilkins replied.

"Show me your hands! Come on. Keep 'em up! You too, girly!" Markham came in, pointing a gun at them.

"What the hell!" Faith asked, arms raised up in defense.

"What's this about, man?" Rome asked, arms raised while Dunn checked him for any weapons.,

"Hey, w-what's goin' on?" Brian asked.

"Hold this. You think you can shoot at me! I'm a goddamn federal agent!" Markham yelled, pushing Rome against the wall.

"What are you talkin' about? Get your damn hands off me! Get him away from me! Just 'cause you wear a badge don't mean you can come in and mess shit up!" Rome yelled.

"Rome, cut it out! Rome, chill!" Faith said, trying to hold back the hysterical Rome.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you!" Rome yelled, struggling against Faith and Bilkins.

"Shut up, Rome!" Brian yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Brian! You almost blew our cover old man!" Rome yelled.

"You shouldn't have shown up like you did. What, you didn't know Verone was testing us?" Brian asked.

"No, i thought you punks were running." Markham explained.

"Running!" Rome yelled, trying to reach Markham.

"That's great. That's real great!" Brian yelled.

"Why the hell would we run?! You're the one that gave us this job! The LEAST you could do is friggin' trust us!" Faith yelled at Markham.

"Why the hell should I?! You guys are wanted felonies! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't arrest you guys right now!" Markham yelled.

"We're doing this friggin' job for you aren't we? We're helping you find out what's going on with Verone, aren't we? What else do you need from us? A friggin' video tape confession?" Faith yelled, being held back by Brian.

"Enough, Baby Girl! Oh, and if Rome whated to shoot you, you wouldn't be here right now." Brian said, slamming a gun onto the table.

"Alright. We gotta get this under control." Bilkins said, snatching up the gun.

Faith turns her head and watches as Rome paces back and forth a few times before stopping and walking over to the table where there was a bag of fast food. He opens the bag and looks through it, while smelling it at the same time.

"Hey! That's mine!" Markham exclaimed.

"So? Rome aksed, not caring.

Faith shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She slowly walks over to the table and sits on the chair, waiting for Rome to dump the contents of the bag onto the table. She realized that she hasn't had anything to eat in a while, and it was all because of their action-packed day on the freeway and getting shot at by the cops, which nearly blew their cover. Not to mention the fact that she was getting creeped out by Verone and his weird looks.

"So tell me what you know." Bilkins started..

"Well, we're gonna be making a run for Verone. I'm not sure when and where. But he did say he bought us a window. Assuming from the local cops." Brian said.

Faith grabbed the burger from Rome, ignoring the angry glare from Markham as she took a bite out of the burger. She took a sip from the soda before getting one more bite and handing it back to Rome, knowing that although he was hungry, he wouldn't eat it all, knowing that she was also hungry. Rome took another bite out of the burger, taking the soda that Faith offered him and taking 2 long gulps from it.

"I can talk to some of th guys at the local P.D." Agent Dunn offered.

"No, no good. If Verone's got some of them on the payroll, then we can't let them know our operation." Bilkins said.

"Exactly. In addition, Verone told us that he himself would be waiting at the drop." Brian explained.

"That's good news. If you're gonna be delivering the drug money to him, then we can get him for laundering." Bilkins said.

"No, there's only one problem." Rome said, mouth full.

"What's that?" Bilkins asked.

"Fuentes-Verone's tappin' her." Rome replied.

"Ew...I'm trying to eat, dude." Faith said, grabbing the burger from Rome.

Shee took another bite and looked at Markham who looked pissed off.

"Tappin' her? Tappin' her how?" Bilkins asked, not fully understanding the meaning.

"That is crap!" Markham defended.

"What you talkin' about, homeboy? We know what we seen." Rome yelled.

"What do you think, O'Connor? You think she's compromised? You should know." Markham asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rome asked angrily, looking back and forth between Faith and Brian.

"What? You mean your old pals didn't tell ya? They flipped on Bilkins in L.A. O'Connor gave his mark his car keys, and they let him disappear. That's why he's not a cop anymore, why they're both wanted. So what do you think expert?" Markham asked.

"Man, I don't know." Brian said.

Faith looked away, suddenly losing her appetite and hunger. She didn't want to rehash the past right now. It was too soon, she needed to heal, not get wounded once more and create an even deeper gash in her emotions.

"All right. We'll keep an eye on her." Bilkins ended.

"We're out of here." Brian said, standing up.

Faith stood up and waited for Rome and Brian, ready to leave the building. They walked out the front door where Rome decided to continue the conversation.

"You let your man go, huh?" Rome asked angrily.

"Drop it. I don't wanna talk about it." Brian said calmly.

"Drop it, hell! I wanna hear about this, homey." Rome said.

"I said drop it, cuz." Brian finished.

Faith got into the back seat, while Rome took the front.

"We got Fuentes in with Verone, Markham tryin' to blow our cover, and we got two wired cars that are no better than that damned ankle bracelet of mine. I'm tellin' you, brah! You let Markham do that shit again in fron of Verone, that's gonna be our ass." Rome said.

"I know, man. I know. It's gettin' thick real quick, and we may need a way out. We gotta come up with some exit strategy." Brian said.

"Exit strategy, huh?" Rome asked.

"Yeah." Brian said.

"I like the way that sounds, what you got in mind?" Rome asked, taking another bite out of the burger.

"I don't know, man. But we need two more cars." Brian said.

"Three. We need three more cars." Faith said.

"Three? You already got a few cars in the garage." Brian said.

"With the shit that we're into...hell no am I gonna touch those. I need a car that isn't mine, yet is fast and reliable...and something I can wreck without getting too attached." Faith said.

Brian shook his head while Rome grinned at Faith and handed her the rest of the burger.  
_________________

The house was quiet, no sound could be heard throughout the whole house. On the couch, two people were laying down, sleeping, one guy and one girl. The calming silence of the house, however, was soon broekn by the shrill rining of the telephone. The girl immediateloy woke up, gently untangling herself from the arms of the guy who was hugging her tightly. She slowly stood up and smiled down at the guy before givinghim a small peck on his cheek. She left the living room and entered th kitchen, picking up the phone that was hanging on the wall.

"Hello?"

"Mia?"

"D-Dom..." Mia whispered, feeling tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"Hey...how are you?" Dom asked softly.

"I-I-'m good...Vince and Jesse are here...so, I'm not as lonely as I thought I was gonna be...where are you?" Mia asked.

"I can't tell you that, Mia. I'm sorry." Dom said.

"Dom...I miss you...come home...I haven't seen or heard from you in two weeks..." Mia sobbed.

"Shh...hey. Calm down, ok? I'll come home, I promise. Me, Letty, and Leon, you'll see before you know it. Just not now, we need to wait for everything to cool down before we come get you." Dom said.

"Oh, Dom..." Mia cried.

"I know, I know, Mia...don't worry. Everything's gonna be all right. I promise." Dom said.

"Ok...bye, Dom...I love you." Mia sobbed.

"I love you too, Mia." Dom whispered before hanging up.

Mia hung the phone back onto the rack and leaned against the wall, burying her face in her hands as she quietly sobbed.

"Mia?"

Mia looked up, seeing Jesse slowly roll into the kitchen, a look of concern on his face.

"Jess..." Mia whispered, wiping her tears.

"Are you ok?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine...I'm gonna be fine."  
________________

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! How many time do I have to tell you that, Brian?"

"I'm making sure! I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Brian said worriedly.

"It's just a race, Bri. Relax." Faith said, rolling her eyes.

It was night time, and Faith was leaning against the side of the lime gold Dodge Ram truck. She adjusted her fingerless gloves, and looked down at her pitch black Converse hightops. She softly sighed and looked back up, waiting for the opponents to arrive. She had no car to race, but she decided to borrow Brian's car when he wins the race. She turned her head when she heard the loud roar of 3 engine nearby.

A 1969 Yenko Camaro, a 1970 Challenger R/T, and a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda.

The drivers got out of their cars, followed by three girls. They walked over to them, trying to act mature and civilized.

"Fonzie and Fabio. Glad you can join us." Rome said.

Well, as mature and civilized as Rome could get that is.

"We heard you guys wanted to get rid of those cracker jack toys." The guy with a pony tail stated.

"No. Actually we just figured those cars you got deserved better drivers, which is why were gonna take them off your hands." Brian commented.

"You know, why don't we settle this now?" The guy with a pony tail said angrily.

"Wait, wait. How about we settle this on the blackto, huh? Each car doest it down and back tag-teams style for slips." Tej butted in.

"Loser walks home." Suki added.

"We came to race." Korpi said.

"What about me?" The last driver asked.

"You get to race me, big boy." Faith said.

"You? You're a girl." The man said incredulously.

"So? Then that means you could win, right?" Faith asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

The man smirked and nodded his head, thinking that he was going to win the race.

"Well, load 'em up then." Tej said.

The drivers walked away, heading back to their cars.

"Come on, let's get these cars, bro." Brian said.  
_________________

"Mia, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Vince. Just get some rest, ok?" Mia dodged.

"Rest? Girl, it's 3 in the afternoon, I ain't resting. Now come here and tell me what's going on." Vince said, using his good arm to pull Mia onto his lap.

Mia stumbled and landed on Vince's lap roughly, causing him to groan in pain when she accidentally elbowed him in the side where he got shot. Mia's eyes widened as she stood up, apologizing over and over again to Vince, checking to see that he was ok and that his stitches were still intact.

"Mia...Mia...MIA! Stop! I'm fine, ok. The question is, are you?" Vince asked, looking her in the eyes.

Mia stopped fretting and looked at Vince, noticing how he looked extremely concerned for her. For the two weeks that they were together, Vince had stopped hitting on her, checking up on her every hour to make sure that she was ok and that she wasn't crying. After her dramatic breakdown, she and Vince seemed to have gotten more closer than before, forming a tight bond that was similar to the one that they used to have when they were still kids.

"I-I-I...it's Dom. He called yesterday..." Mia whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me, baby?" Vince asked.

Mia ignored the fluttering in her stomach from Vince's nickname and responded:

"I-you were sleeping...I didn't want to wake you." Mia lamely said.

"Is that your excuse? You're gonna have to do better than that, baby." Vince said.

Mia looked at Vince for a few seconds before she sat on his lap and leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. She was startled when he gently pushed her away from him.

"We shouldn't, Mia...I know you don't like me. You don't have to do this." Vince whispered softly.

Mia felt tears slowly form around the corners of her eyes-she realized she's been crying a lot lately.

"But...I want too...I'm starting to...I-" Mia whispered tearily.

"What, baby?" Vince asked, tightening his hold on Mia's waist.

Mia gulped before replying, "I love you, Vince."

Mia watched as Vince's eyes darkened before he slammed his lips against hers. Mia moved so that she was straddling him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She responded to Vince's kisses, feeling a burning in her stomach that she never felt before, not even with Brian. She didn't know if this made her a bad person, but she realized that she might not see Brian in a long time, and she didn't want to for him forever. She realized that she had one guy who's loved her for a long time-Vince.

"Wow...it took you guys long enough."

Mia and Vince pulled away, shocked to see Jesse smirking at them in his wheelchair.

"J-Jesse...I-I thought you were sleeping." Mia replied, flustered.

"I was...but then I woke up and felt hungry...guess I wasn't the only one." Jesse grinned wickedly.

Mia blushed and buriede her face into Vince's neck, feeling her whole body turn red from embarresment. Vince just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Mia, winking good naturedly at Jesse.

"What can I say? She got it bad for me, brah." Vince grinned.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION:**

**papi-papa/daddy  
genki-how are you?  
perate, perate- wait, wait  
cinco-five  
seguro-for sure  
baka-stupid  
aho-idiot**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	7. Only Reminds Me of You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 6!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**P.S.: I know that I said Rodriguez in the last story, but I found out Letty's last name is Ortiz...so...yeah...her last name is Ortiz.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

**Chapter 6**

**_"Papi...¿a dónde vas?"_**

**_A tall Hispanic man turns and kneels in front of a small 6 year old girl, gently smiling at her._**

**_"Me voy, cariño." The man says softly._**

**_"Donde?" The young girl asks once more._**

**_"Me llamaron." The man replies._**

**_"para que?" The young girls asks, tilting her head._**

**_"Tormenta del Desierto, como marino, para el Presidente, y para nuestro país" The man replied._**

**_"Pedro, man! Let's go!"_**

**_Pedro and the little girl turn to see a Caucasian and an African-American in the same uniform as Pedro. The man waved for a little bit more time before kneeling in front of the little girl once more._**

**_"Leticia...lo siento...I need to go." Pedro whispered softly to his daughter._**

**_"Don't leave...por favor..." Leticia quitely whispered, tears slowly forming around her eyes._**

**_Pedro gave a small smile and kissed Leticia on the temple. He slowly stood up and walked away, heading over to his friends who were waiting for him._**

**_-3 Years Later-_**

**_"Happy 12th Birthday, Dominic."_**

**_"Thanks, dad." Dominic thanked._**

**_"Yo, Dom! Hey, Mr. T!"_**

**_"Hello, Vince." Mr. Toretto greeted._**

**_"Hey, Vince! What's up?" Dom asked._**

**_"I wanted to greet my best friend a happy birthday!" Vince said, slapping hands with Dom._**

**_"Daddy, daddy!" An 8 year old girl cried, running over to Mr. Toretto._**

**_"What's wrong, Mia?" Mr. Toretto asked, looking at his daughter._**

**_"There's a white van outside." Mia replied._**

**_Mr. Toretto looked at Dom and Vince curiously before walking out of the house to the front lawn, holding Mia's hand. Dom and Vince looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, following Mr. Toretto. When they went outside, they saw a large, white moving van across the street. They saw 3 people walk out of the house, walking over to the van. Dom saw a girl who looked about 9, turn her head and stare at them for a few seconds before turning to help her mom and dad._**

**_"Why don't we go over there and greet them?" Mr. Toretto suggested, lifting up Mia into his arms._**

**_"Yeah!" Mia agreed._**

**_Mr. Toretto nodded and looked over his shoulder to make sure that Vince and Dom were nearby as they crossed the street. Mr. Toretto walked over to the family and waved at them with his free arm._**

**_"Hi! You guys must be new to the neighborhood, I'm Ray Toretto, this is my daughter, Mia, and my son, Dom. That's my son's friend, Vince." Ray introduced._**

**_"Hi! I'm Pedro Ortiz, and this is my wife, Maria. This is our daughter Leticia." Pedro introduced._**

**_"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood. Do you guys need any help?" Ray asked._**

**_"No, we're ok." Pedro tried to decline._**

**_"No, it's ok. I don't mind helping out." Ray insisted._**

**_"Well...ok then. Thank you."_**

**_After an hour of moving everything into the house, Pedro, Maria, and Ray sat out on the steps on the porch, watching the kids talk to each other._**

**_"So...what's your name?" Mia asked._**

**_"Letty Ortiz." Letty replied._**

**_"How old are you?" Vince asked._**

**_"Nine. Why?" Letty asked._**

**_"I don't know...just asking." Vince said, shrugging his shoulders._**

**_"Where you from?" Dom asked._**

**_"New Mexico. Is there a party or somethin'?" Letty asked, pointing to Dom's house._**

**_"It's my birthday. Just turned 12." Dom said._**

**_"Ah...cool." Letty said._**

**_"What do you do?" Vince asked._**

**_"Uh...I help my dad fix cars, sometimes I just watch and he teaches me what he can." Letty said._**

**_"But...you're a girl!" Vince said incredulously._**

**_"So? Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't fix a car. Females can do anything guys can do, sometimes even better." Letty argued._**

**_"I-I didn't...I-I meant..." Vince slightly blushed, becoming embarassed/_**

**_"Ha-ha! You deserved that! Good job, Letty!" Mia gloated._**

**_"Thanks, I do what I can." Letty smirked, looking smug._**

**_"Hey...no one's ever did that to Vince before." Dom said in awe._**

**_"There's a first for everything." Letty said._**

**_"Do you wanna hang out?" Dom asked._**

**_"...sure...why not?" Letty grinned._**

**_Dom just grinned and they all stood up and walked over to his house._**

---

"Letty? Baby, you alright?"

Letty looked up into Dom's concerned eyes and smiled up at him. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, gently caressing it.

"I'm alright, papi..." Letty said.

"I love you, Letty." Dom whispered.

Letty just grinned and kissed Dom on the lips passionately.

"Me too, papi...me too."

____________

"All right, Baby Girl. You got this."

Brian handed Faith the keys to the Camaro, allowing her to race for the Barracuda.

"Sweetness...I get myself a 'Cuda..." Faith grinned, walking over to the Camaro.

"What happened to not getting too attached?" Rome asked, leaning against the Camaro.

"Yeah, but...it's a BARRACUDA!" Faith whined.

Brian and Rome just shook their heads, both of them kissing Faith on the cheek. Faith grinned and climbed inside the Camaro, driving to the starting line. She turned her head and eyed the driver, Rico, who was making kissing motions as he revved the engine of his car. Faith rolled her eyes and just slid her glasses onto her eyes. She watches as Suki signals the two drivers to get ready, to which Faith just revved her engine. Suki's arms went up for a few seconds before she dropped them to sides, allowing the drivers to start.

Faith slammed her foot of the gas, eyeing the driver from the corner of her eye. She shifted gears, gaining speed, and the lead, ahead by a few inches. She softly cursed when the guy was soon ahead of her in a seconds, taking the lead. He drove in front of her, blockinhg her path. Faith glared, feeling immediately pissed off by the move.

"Move, bitch!" Faith yelled.

Faith softly growled as she shifted gears, trying to gain speed and move past the asshole driver, Rico. Faith swerved to the right, finally able to find an empty spot that she move into. She stepped on the gas, soon head-to-head with Rico. She turned her head to see Rico smirking at her before she noticed him pressing the red button on his steering wheel-NOS.

Faith watched with a quirked eyebrow as Rico drove past her, taking the lead...almost.

Faith grinned and switched gears, stepping on the gas before she pressed her red button for the NOS-taking the lead and the car.

Faith laughed as she came to the finish line first, stopping a few inches in front of the two gaping drivers, Korpi and Darden.

She smiled and grinned, looking around, trying to find someone. Realizing what she was doing, Faith shook her head, trying to forget.

She deeply sighed before slowly getting out of the car, watching as a pissed off Rico got out of his used-to-be Barracuda, slamming the door shut as he angrily stalked over to her, fists tightened. She quirked an eyebrow as he stood in front of her, as if defying the promise.

"You ain't gettin' my car, _chica_." Rico angrily growled.

"Wanna bet?" Faith asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Brian, Rome, Tej, and Jimmy stood next to Faith, arms crossed and looking mean and tough. Rico faltered, frown lost and replaced by a look of nervousness and fear. He immediately handed Faith the keys before standing next to his friends, and girl.

"Nice doin' business with you." Faith smirked, walking over to her new Plymouth Barracuda.

The others laughed and got into the cars, driving away and leaving the six people alone on the street with no modes of transportation whatsoever.  
_______________

"Jesse, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can find...Dom or Letty, Mia." Jesse said, typing away onto his laptop.

"It's ok if you tell me that you're looking for Faith or Brian. I don't blame you if you want to find them. I want to find them also." Mia said.

"I wanna know where she is...find out her number and ask her why she left..." Jesse said.

"They couldn't stay because..." Mia said, trying to think up an excuse.

"You don't have to say anything, Mia. It's HER that needs to tell me something." Jesse mumbled.

Mia watched sadly as Jesse intently stared at the screen as he typed quickly on the keyboards.

"Aha! I found it!" Jesse yelled, grabbing a pad and pen.

"What? What did you find?" Mia asked, curious.

"I found her...I found her new number. I can call her, Mia...I can finally talk to her." Jesse whispered.

Mia stared at Jesse with a sense of sadness, pity, and fear. Fear for what might happen during the phone call. Fear that Jesse might get hurt and heartbroken.  
___________________

"You're not wearing that...she's not wearing that."

Faith gave a small pity smirk at her brother while Suki just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Whatever, O'Connor. I think she looks amazing. Don't you, Rome?" Suki asked.

"As much as I want to...I'm not getting involved." Rome said, shaking his head.

Faith deeply sighed and looked down at her attire. It wasn't THAT bad...was it?

She was wearing a white tanktop, with off-the-shoulder sleeves; faded blue, low-rise fitted denim shorts that stop mid-thigh; a 3 row silver studded belt with 2 chains attached; and pure white, knee length Converse hightops folded to the calves.

"She needs to look hot, Brian. It's to fit in! The Pearl is a pretty amazing club, and this will make her fit in...be thankful I didn't make her wear a dress." Suki argued.

Brian softly growled, gripping the keys in his hand. He shook his head in defeat and mumbled something inaudible.

"Whatever...let's go. We're almost late." Brian said, heading for his Evo.

Faith smiled at Suki and hugged her before running up to Rome and wrapping her arms around his waist while he wrapped his arms over her shoulder. They both climbed into the car and headed off to the club. Rome reading off the directions that Monica gave them to get to the club. Once they arrived at the club, Faith followed her "brothers" inside the club, which seemed to be fully packed. There were many people at the bar, but even more people on the dance floor. Faith smirked and shook her head as Rome looked around the club, eyeing and wolf whistling any and every girl that walked by him.

"A little eager, aren't we?" Faith smirked.

Rome laughed out loud and placed his arm over Faith's shoulders, grinning widely at her before winking. Faith just rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the counter, her elbows propped up on top of it. She slowly scanned the club, trying to see if she could find Monica or the creepy Verone.

"Damn! You got a pen?" Rome asked, hands in his pockets.

Faith turned her head, eyebrow quirked in question.

"What?" Rome asked.

Faith and Brian just laughed and shook her heads.

"Hey! You guys must've done something right. Verone never socializes with the hired help."

Faith turned her head to see Monica in a revealing dress, yet still managing to look classy.

"What does that make you, then?" Faith mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Monica asked.

"I said, how are you?" Faith smiled.

"Oh...well, I'm good."

"What does that make YOU." Rome vocalized Faith's thoughts.

"Where's he at?" Brian asked, getting to business.

"He's on his way." Monica said.

"What? You and Verone don't go everywhere together?" Rome asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monica asked, offended by the question.

"Nothin'." Rome answered.

"I'mma go take a piss." Rome said bluntly.

"You go do that." Monica commented.

Rome kissed Faith on the side of her head before heading off to the bathroom, Faith alone with Brian and Monica.

"What is his deal?" Monica asked.

"He doesn't trust people that carry badges." Faith said.

"You talk like you know." Monica said, eyeing Faith.

Faith shrugged and nodded over to Brian, hinting that he knew. Monica turned her head and looked at Brian, waiting for his answer. Brian started to walk around, Faith pushing herself off the counter, following Monica and Brian.

"Yeah...I've been a cop about 2 months, when Rome was busted in a garage raid. He had 8 sets of wheels in his possession, each and every one of them were hot." Brian filled in.

"So what? You busted him?" Monica asked.

"Nah...I didn't even know it happened...but, uh...that doesn't even matter to him. Basically, once I became a cop, Roman stopped seeing me as a friend, and I became the enemy." Brian said.

They walked over to a table, Faith leaning against the counter once more. She turned her head and eyed her brother and Monica, watching them converse with each other. Faith shook her head and sighed, waiting for Rome to come back. She was feeling bored and wanted to get this meeting over with, the sooner the better. She gave a sigh of relief when Rome walked over to them, but he looked anxious.

"What's up?" Brian asked.

"He's here." Rome said.

"Where's he at?" Brian asked.

"He's over there, don't look." Rome said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Verone would like for you to join him." A lady in red informed them.

Faith looked at Brian and Rome before pushing herself off the counter, following them as they walked over to where Verone was. They followed the lady into a small, secluded section of the club, where Verone and his thugs were waiting. Faith waited for one of the guards to let them enter the small room, arms crossed across her shoulders.

"Enrique, Roberto...let them in." Verone ordered his guards.

They moved aside and let them enter the small room, Faith immediately sitting on the couch next to Rome. Faith silently watched as Brian and Verone greeted each other, talking about business and other stuff she wasn't insterested in.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Verone asked.

Faith turned her head to see Monica smiling at Verone and Brian. Faith slightly sneered and rolled her eyes, amazed at the audacity the agent had, acting as if she had no idea what they were talking about.

_'If only she wasn't a federal agent.'_ Faith thought wryly.

"She's gorgeous." Brian answered.

"You got balls, kid." Verone smiled.

Verone ordered Brian to sit down, which Brian complied with. He watched as Verone stood in front of Rome, a slightly amused expression on his face.

"So...I heard you lit one of my men's car on fire...is that right?" Verone asked.

"Yeah. I did." Rome replied arrogantly.

Faith covered her mouth, trying to hide the smirk that was slowly forming on her lips. She turned her head to see Roberto looking pissed off at Roman.

"You see...I got a problem with authority." Rome answered.

"I have that same problem." Verone smiled.

"For me...it's cops...come on, let's take a walk." Verone said, standing up.

"We just got here." Monica said in disbelief.

"Now we're leaving." Verone said.

They all stood up quietly, following Verone to another part of the club, which was a bit more secluded and empty than the other room. They walked down a white and orange hallway, Faith looking at Brian and Rome with a wary look in her eyes, feeling nervous and anxious. Brian gave Faith a reassuring smile, placing his arm over Faith's shoulders for comfort. Faith turned her head, seeing Roberto and Enrique behind them, watching them carefully. Faith looked back ahead, following Verone and Monica to whereever they were going. They slightly stopped when Verone and Monica turned to their left, entering another room.

Faith follwed them into the room, seeing the red and white decor. In the middle of the room was a small red table with a small blow torch, and what looked like a bucket that was covered by a white cloth.

"What's all that?" Rome asked, eyeing the table.

"We're gonna have a little fun." Verone answered, holding a bottle of champagne away from him as he tried to open it.

Faith turned her head when she heard indistinct voices get closer and closer, until a man in her later 40's with his shoulder length curly hair hanging in front of his eyes slightly, with a mustach and beard. On his arm was a young blonde in a revealing dress. The man stopped when he entered the room, seeing Verone.

"Hey, Carter." The man greeted.

"Meet, uh, Detective Willworth. One of Miami's finest." Verone introduced, taking a sip from his champagne.

Faith watched as the two started talking, starting to feel extremely anxious to where there conversation was leading too. She eyed the table and the contents once more, having a weird, sick feeling that they were going to be important in tonight's, "entertainment".

She looked back up in surprise when she saw Det. Willworth get rough handed by Enrique and Roberto, holding and grabbing him from behind, restraining him. She watched in shock as they led him to the table, tying him up. Verone ignored Det. Willworth's cries, watching on amusedly. Verone cut open Det. Willworth's shirt, revealing white skin. Verone walked over to where he placed the contents, pulling off the cloth and lifting up the bucket, along with a squirming rat. Verone turned and looked at the three, ordering them to sit down.

Faith turned to her brothers and sat down on the couch, watching in surprise at what was about to soon happen. She watched as he placed the rat on top of Det. Willworth's stomach before covering the bucket over it. She heard to what Verone was saying, and knew exactly what he was about to do.

She watched in horror as he held the blowtorch over the bucket, feeling a twisting and pulling action in her stomach. She held her breath for a few seconds, trying to control herself so that she wouldn't throw up all over the place. She didn't want to watch, but knew that Verone was secretly testing them to see what they would do in the current situation. What she wanted to do was to grab the blowtorch from hi and burn him alive, but she knew that she needed to keep things to herself, to help clear her and her brothers outstanding record.

She watched Verone call a slightly frightened Monica, ordering her to cover Det. Willworth's mouth. She was hesitant before she placed her hands over the detective's mouth, trying to keep him quiet as he squirmed and screamed. She watched in horror as he started yelling at Det. Willworth-who agreed-threatening his family if he ever betrayed him.

"15 minutes...and then every cop in Miami will be on you. Be at Versailles cafe, 6 am tomorrow, be ready to to drive. You understand?" Verone said.

"Yeah." Brian said.

Faith stayed silent and nodded her head, pursing her lips.

"Don't play games with me...or you're next." Verone threatened.

Verone left the room, leaving the three all alone.

Faith turned her head to look at Brian, feeling fear and anxiety running through her blood and veins. She was scared, and after what she just witnessed, she had the right to be scared. She had no clue what they just got themselves into.  
________________

Dom leaned against the railing on the patio, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He was deep in thought as he stared at the full moon in the dark night sky. He thought about everything that happened over and over again. Unsure of what he should be feeling, how he should be reacting to everything.

Brian and his sister, they were the cause for why he was in Mexico with Letty and Leon, yet, he didn't know if he should be mad at them or thank them. Although they lied to him, they did save him and his family.

Dom turned his head when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. He smiled down at Letty, kissing her softly on the lips.

"What's up, _papi_?" Letty asked softly.

"Jus' thinkin'...s'all." Dom muttered.

"Should I be worried?" Letty teased.

Dom stayed silent, staring ahead at the view. This worried Letty as she moved and stood in front of Dom, wrapping her arms around him. She looked up at him, worry etched across her face.

"Dom...what's wrong?" Letty asked.

"I don't know...everything? I mean...after all that's happened to us, Letty...how am I supposed to act? To feel?" Dom asked, looking down at Letty.

"_Papi_...I don't know what to say...I can't tell you what and how to feel...all I can say is...all I can say is that we're gonna get through this...you and me...all of us. We're gonna get through this, and we're gonna overcome everything. I'm not gonna leave you're side." Letty said.

"I don't want you around me if I get caught. I want you to live your life." Dom whispered.

"Ride or die, remember? We'll make it, and we're gonna fix this. We always find a way, Dom! I'm not leaving you, no matter what you say!" Letty said, defyingly.

Dom stared at Letty before slamming his lips onto Letty's, pulling her closer to him, holding her tightly as he kissed her passionately and deeply.

"We're gonna make it, Dom...we're gonna make it."  
_____________________

"She was into it, man!" Rome yelled, slamming the door shut.

Faith folder her arms across her chest, deeply sighing as she followed Brian and Rome into the garage.

"She had to, man! Verone was testing her. You gotta remember, her ass is on the line, just like ours." Brian defended.

"Brian, did you SEE what happened? If that's a warning, I wonder what he calls a consequence when we betray him! Brian, that was...that was TOO extreme!" Faith yelled.

"Relax...we're gonna fix this, alright. We're gonna get through this, and then we're gonna get everything cleared and erased, as if we've never done anything illegal our whole lives." Brian assured.

"Look, Brian...I think you're feeling this girl WAY too much. She's just like that crazy ass trailor rat from back in the day, Tania." Rome said.

"Tania? Who's Tania?" Faith asked, hooked into the conversation.

"Tania?! Man, you went after her, after I did." Brian said.

"I mean...I couldn't let it go to waste." Rome said.

Faith smirked and walked over to Tej, Jimmy, and Suki, who were playing Poker. She smirked as Jimmy started rapping, acting arrogant as he laid down his cards, quick to grab the money. Tej said a few words before showing his cards, a royal flush. Faith laughed out loud, while Rome and Tej slapped hands.

"Alright...I'm heading off to sleep. Laters!" Faith yelled, kissing everyone on the cheek as she went to the boat.

Once she was in her room, she took off her clothes and changed into a black wifebeater and navy blue basketball shorts that hung low on her hips and went past the knee's. Faith softly yawned, closing her eyes as she stretched out her whole body, softly humming in appreciation from the long stretch. She turned her head when she heard her phone vibrating on the desk. She slowly walked over to the desk, grabbing her cellphone, confused when she saw that it was an unknown caller.

"Hello?" Faith asked, answering the phone.

"Faith? Is that you?"

"Oh my g-Jesse?"

---

**End of Chapter.**

**TRANSLATION (sorry if it might be wrong):**

_papi...a donde vas_-daddy, where are you going  
_me voy, carino_-i'm leaving, sweetie  
_me llamaron_-i was called  
_donde_-where  
_Estoy llamado_-I have to leave  
_para que_- for what  
_Tormenta del Desierto, como marino, para el Presidente, y para nuestro país_- Desert Storm, as a Marine, for the President, and for our country

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	8. Hits and Misses

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 7!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**P.S.: I know that I said Rodriguez in the last story, but I found out Letty's last name is Ortiz...so...yeah...her last name is Ortiz.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

**_---_**

**_Last time on, "The Beginning to A New Life":_**

_"Hello?" Faith asked, answering the phone._

_"Faith? Is that you?"_

_"Oh my g-Jesse?"_

---

**Chapter 7**

"Jess...how-how'd you get my number?"

"Internet." Jesse replied.

"O-oh..." Faith trailed off.

"How are you?" Jesse asked.

"I-I'm good...I guess. A lot of things are going on right now." Faith said.

"I see..." Jesse said.

"Um...how are you?" Faith asked.

"I'm...ok...I miss you." Jesse said truthfully.

Faith stayed silent, knowing that if she answered, he would hear the crack in her voice as she thought about crying.

"I-I...I miss you too, Jess..." Faith whispered softly.

"What about you? What's up?" Jesse asked.

"Well...like I said. A lot's been going on and...I don't know...you?" Faith asked.

"I'm good...I just left therapy a few hours ago." Jesse said.

"Therapy? Oh my...are you ok?" Faith asked, concerned.

"Yeah...I'm just in therapy, learning how to walk again. I'm in a wheelchair right now." Jesse said.

"Oh, Jess...are you ok?" Faith asked.

"I'm fine, I don't really care. It's nothing." Jesse said nonchalantly.

"Jess..." Faith softly whispered.

"I don't need your pity, Faith." Jesse said all of a sudden.

"I-I-It's not pity, Jesse! Why would you think that?!" Faith asked, shocked as to where the conversation was heading to.

"Whatever...sounds like your busy, so...whatever. Bye." Jesse hung up.

"Wait! Jesse! Hello?" Faith yelled into the phone, softly cursing when she heard the sound of the dial tone.

She hung up and sat on the edge of her bed, feeling tears slowly form around the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she hasn't heard from Jesse in nearly 3 weeks, and this is where there first conversation after a long time leads them to-an argument.

Faith wipes away her tears when she hears Brian call out her name. She places her cellphone on top of her desk and immediately lays down on the bed, on her side, facing the wall, pulling the covers over her body.

"Faith?" Brian softly calls out, poking his head into Faith's room.

Brian smiles when he sees a small lump on the bed, softly chuckling. He slowly walks over to Faith's bed, gently kissing her on the cheek-surprised to feel some wetness on her cheeks. He slowly pulls away, staring at his sister with a worried look. He walks to the door, turning his head to stare at his sister once more before leaving the room, gently shutting the door closed.

Faith slowly sits up, pulling her knees to her chest as she hugged it tightly, resting her chin on her knees as she allowed her tears to freely flow down her cheeks.  
_______________

"WHAT was THAT?!"

"What was what, Mia?"

"That! Jesse, you overreacted! I can't believe you said all that!" Mia yelled.

"I'm NOT overreacting! I don't need her pity, I don't need anything! Leave it alone!" Jesse yelled, walking away from the living room.

Mia stared in shock before turning to look at an equally shocked Vince.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"I don't know, Mi...I don't know." Vince said.

"This isn't going well...it wasn't supposed to be like this, Vince...why is this happening?" Mia asked.

"Jesse's...I don't know...Jesse's probably hurting right now, and hearing Faith...maybe it was too much for him...I don't know." Vince said, looking at Mia.

"I guess...but still..." Mia said.

"Well...Jesse loves Faith, right? Maybe...it's because of his love for her, plus getting shot, waking up to find her gone, and hearing her voice after so long...maybe it put all this...this pressure on him, this type of pressure that just made Jesse lose it, made him overreact. I may not have known the busta and his sister for a long time, but from what I've seen, Jesse really loves Faith, and he seems to really be taken with her. She means a lot to, Jesse...so...I guess that's why he's being like this right now. It's probably a phase, Mia, he'll get over it, and he'll be calling her like the love-sick puppy that he is." Vince said.

Mia gave a small smile and kissed Vince on the cheek, softly sighing as she leaned against his chest.

"Oh, Jesse...what's wrong?"  
____________

"Brian!"

"Verone's boys is outs-"

Faith and Rome stared at the scene in front of them, Monica sitting on Brian's bed.

Faith stared in awe, looking back and forth between Brian and Monica. She shook her head, not believing what she was seeing right now. She thought that Brian would at least stay away from girls until AFTER the Verone case.

"Oh, I see what they're looking for. You're lil' girlfriend over there." Rome said angrily.

"They don't know I'm here! I snuck out!" Monica whispered, eyeing the shadows.

"What are they doin' here then?" Rome asked.

"I don't know...maybe they're guessing!" Monica whispered.

"Then I have to give it to them...'cause they sure are good guessers." Faith whispered.

"Rome, go try to stall them." Brian whispered, putting on a shirt.

Faith and Rome looked at Brian, shocked by what he said. Faith quirked an eyebrow at Brian, wondering what he was doing.

"Check her, homie...check her!" Rome whispered, pointing a finger at Brian.

Faith watched Rome leave before turning to look back at Brian, a look on her face that Brian knew all too well.

"Faith, go help out, Rome." Brian whispered.

Faith stood and crossed her arms, staring at Brian.

"Faith! Go!" Brian whispered, motioning for Faith to leave.

Faith deeply sighed and shook her head, leaving Brian alone with Monica to help out with Rome. She walked out of the room, nearly bumping into Rome who was waiting for the two bodyguards. Rome turned his head to see Faith with a slight sneer on her face, arms crossed tightly across her chest. Rome gave a small shrug and smirk before turning his head, looking out for Enrique and Roberto.

"Found what you were looking for?" Rome asked.

Faith stayed silent and watched the interaction between Rome and the two lackeys. She didn't know what Brian was doing in his room with Monica, but whatever it was, he better hurry up and move it. She didn't need anything bad to happen right now, especially if Monica was here.

Even after everything, she still couldn't Monica. She's been with Verone for over a year now, and everything that she's seen her do for Verone, she wondered if she was even on the same side as the federal agents. She didn't know what to think, except for the fact the Brian was totally into Monica, and she was worried that it might lead them to bad things because of that.

Faith and Rome turn when they hear the door open, revealing Brian walking out. She watched as he talked to the two bodyguards in Spanish, not even bothering to pay attention to the conversation unless it was needed. From what she was hearing, it wasn't really all that important.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard Roberto speak in Spanish to Enrique, ordering him to check the boat. She moved when Rome pushed Enrique away, not allowing him to enter the boat. Seeing the gun, Faith moved fast, trying to grab the gun from Enrique. She was gently pulled back by Brian, not wanting her to cause any trouble. Faith turned her head, looking at Brian, trying to find out what was going on. Brian gave her a reassuring smile and turned, watching as Enrique entered the boat, looking around to find anything suspicious.

Once Enrique left the boat, that's when Rome decided to move in, ordering Enrique to stay off their boat, which earned him a elbow in the gut. Rome punched Enrique in the face, causing the fight to begin. Faith turned and punched Roberto in the face, grabbing his wrist and twisting it, trying to make him drop the gun. Brian gently pushed her aside, trying to grab the gun from Roberto. He grabbed Roberto's wrist and cocked the gun, twisting his arm and wrist so that the gun was pointing at Roberto's shoulder. Brian turned and saw Enrique trying to choke Rome, gun pointed at his head. Faith moved to help but stopped when Enrique cocked the gun and pointed back and forth between her and Rome.

"Put the gun down!" Brian yelled.

"You put the gun down first, asshole! Your first, asshole!" Enrique yelled.

"Put the gun down you piece of shit!" Brian yelled.

Faith watched in fear as Brian, Roberto, and Enrique yelled at each other in Spanish, eyeing the gun that was currently being pointed at her, from the corner of her eye.

"Brian!" Faith yelled.

"Put the gun down!" Brian yelled.

"Get off me, asshole!" Rome yelled, struggling against Enrique's choke hold.

"Brian! There's a gun pointed at me!" Faith yelled.

"I said put the gun down, asshole" Brian yelled.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see Verone standing a few feet away from them.

Faith watched as Verone told his bodyguards to shut up, watching as Enrique pressed the gun to Rome's head before pointing it back at her.

"It's over, come on." Verone ordered.

Faith felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when Enrique pulled away and stopped pointing the gun at them. She turned to see Brian push Roberto away from him, pushing him over to Verone.

"I'm glas to see you guys are getting along so well. Because tomorrow, Roberto and Enrique will be driving with you." Verone commented, smiling at them with his hands on his hips.

Faith quirked an eyebrow and stared at Verone, lips pursed in a thin line.

"This way, we have no problems." Verone added.

"Too late for that." Faith muttered.

"I can feel your hostility, but don't fret, everything will be fine...I'm sure." Verone smirked charmingly.

Faith gave a small wary smile at Verone before looking at Brian with a knowing look. She watched as Verone walked away, leaving them alone.

"I wanna know what she was doing there, Brian!" Rome yelled.

"Yeah...I didn't see her this morning when I woke up!" Faith said.

"I don't know."  
___________________

"Nice shirt, Bilkins."

"Thanks, it's my Monday off." Bilkins replied.

"Alright...well this is the deal, last night Verone threatened a cop to giving us a window. We're driving to an airstrip in the Keys. Verone has a plane there." Brian filled in.

"How do you know this?" Markham asked.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe because he TRUSTS us...something you don't know." Faith said, mumbling the last four letters to herself.

Markham glared at Faith before turning to Brian, wanting answers.

"Monica." Brian answered.

Faith huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, looking away from Markham.

"She's doin' her job...she warned us." Rome said.

"She warned you about what?" Bilkins asked.

"Verone's gonna kill us after we give him the money." Brian replied.

"Driving into an ambush was never part of the deal...I'm calling this off." Bilkins said.

"The hell you are! This is a customs case, Bilkins. No one's calling this off unless I do. Look, this is real simple. You make the run, and get Verone's cash together so I can come in for the bust. Alright? If you don't, I'll open enough charges on all three of you to make you disappear...take these." Markham yelled angrily.

Faith grabbed the item and put it into her back pocket, glaring at Markham's turned back. She followed Rome and Brian and walked out of the building, pissed off at Markham and his arrogant attitude.

"That guy's a dick." Rome commented.

"Yeah...he needs to get off of his damn high horse...who cares if he's a damn Customs agent? I know I don't give a damn." Faith commented.

"Yup..." Brian agreed.

"So let me get this straight, if we don't do this then we go to jail. But if we do it, then Verone's gonna kill us." Rome said.

"Pick the lesser of two evils." Faith muttered.

"That's one hell of a deal." Brian noted.

"Yeah...maybe it is. But I know this guy's got an ass full of loot that he's ready to dump into our cars. I can think of TWO reasons he doesn't need the money anymore." Rome agreed.

"Here we go." Brian grinned.

"You, me...and Baby Girl of course." Rome grinned back.

"Wooh! Hell yeah!" Faith commented.

"Just like the old days. What do you think?" Rome asked.

"It'd be better without Baby Girl, but...I think they messed with the wrong people." Brian said, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

Brian punched fists with Rome before kissing Faith on the temple and grinned at her. Faith grinned back and hugged Rome, feeling excited and ecstatic, ready to cause some trouble.

"Yo, Tej. What's up, bro? " Brian greeted.

"What up, shorty?" Tej replied on the phone.

"Hey man, how quickly can you organize?"

---

**End of Chapter. Sorry if short.**

**TRANSLATION (sorry if it might be wrong):**

papi-daddy  
mami-mommy  
donde-where

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	9. Let's Go

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 8!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in AT LEAST less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**P.S.: I know that I said Rodriguez in the last story, but I found out Letty's last name is Ortiz...so...yeah...her last name is Ortiz.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

**_---_**

**Chapter 8**

The afternoon was hot, and all the windows were open, allowing a cold breeze to enter and fill the entire house.

Softly sighing in content, Leon grabbed a Corona and took a few sips, savoring the cold flavor in his mouth before allowing it to run down his warm, and slightly parched throat.

The days have been passing, and their stay in Mexico has been kind of lonely. He missed everyone, especially Jesse, who was like a little brother to him. He hoped that everyone was doing ok and that they were safe.

For Brian and Faith, he didn't know what to feel. Just like everyone else, he was confused. He didn't know whether or not to be mad, sad, or happy. They lied to them, and then they save them from danger and let them leave. He was confused. He felt sorry for Jesse though. He didn't know how Jesse felt, and he was worried about that. Jesse was really into Faith, and he didn't know what Jesse was feeling about her now that he knew the truth. He hope that Jesse was ok though.

Leon sighed and shook his head, not wanting to think of anything sad right now. He leaned back into the couch and looked at the t.v., which was currently playing a telenovela.

"Oh, Rosalinda...forget those men...pick me." Leon joked, taking another swig from his Corona.  
____________

Faith gave a low whistle as she eyed the underside of her Barracuda.

They were currently in the garage, fixing up their new cars for what was about to happen soon.

She turned and walked over to Suki, checking up on her new Honda S2000. She grinned at Suki and hugged her, commenting on the design and color. She slapped hands with Suki before walking over to one of her idiotic brothers, Brian, checking up on him and making sure that he was doing ok.

"Hey, Bri." Faith greeted affectionately.

"Hey, Baby Girl. How are you?" Brian greeted, giving his sister a one arm hug.

"I'm good. What you doing?" Faith asked.

Brian stayed silent as he looked at his car before grinning widely. Faith stared curiously at her brother, watching what he was going to do.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Brian yelled.

"Yeah, what up, man?" Jimmy asked.

"We got any half empty bottles of Nitrous laying around?" Brian asked.

"Sure...but, I already loaded you up for spray." Jimmy said.

"Nah, I'm thinking we might need it for something else. Cause...our cars might get a little crowded." Brian grinned.

Faith shook her head, but couldn't hide the wide grin that was slowly appearing on her face as she realized what her brother was talking about.

"This oughtta be fun."  
__________________

Staring at the ocean, watching as the sun began to set-causing the sky to cast a pale pink-ish orange glow-reminded her of someone.

Faith softly sighed as she stared at the view, leaning against white railing of the bridge.

"Man, when'd you start eating so much?" Brian commented, causing Faith to turn her head and stare at her two brothers.

"I was in jail, brah. I know how shitty the grub is on the inside. With the way things are shaping up on the inside right now, it'll be a matter of time before I'm back in there or I'm dead...so I'm trying to eat all I can while I can...plus the doctor told me I got a HIGH metabolism." Rome answered.

Brian and Faith laughed, Faith shaking her head good naturedly.

"Man, you remember us growing up? Y'know, playing football in the dirt, y'know getting in trouble, all the stupid things we did?" Brian asked.

Faith gave a small smirk, staring down at her feet.

"Y'know when you got busted...whether or not I was a cop, if there was anything I could've done, y'know I would've done it. I just want you to know that." Brian finished.

"Is that why you let that dude go in L.A.?" Rome asked.

"Yeah...I think that had a lot to do with it." Brian said.

Faith took a deep breath, slowly letting it out in a shaky breath. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to not cry. The past is the past, except, she couldn't forget it, didn't want to forget it. What had happened, it was important to her, the reason she started changing into who she was now.

'_Jesse_...' Faith thought sadly.

"When I got busted, it wasn't your fault." Rome commented.

Faith and Brian looked up, turning to look at Rome.

"It was all on me...Mr. Roman Pearce...wild n' out...no one could tell me nothin'...ridin' solo." Rome said.

"Yeah...well...not anymore." Brian said.

They turned to each other, slapping hands before punching fists. They then turned and pulled Faith into a tight hug, causing her to let the tears freely flow.

"Why you cryin', Baby Girl?" Rome asked, wiping the tears.

"I-It's nothin'...just happy." Faith lied, softly sniffling.

Brian stared at his sister, knowing why she was crying.

Faith looked at Brian, giving him a reassuring smile, knowing that he wasn't fooled.

"I'm alright...really." Faith whispered.  
_______________

"Hey, _papi_...what's wrong?"

Dom looked up, watching as Leon and Letty entered the small kitchen. He pulled Letty onto his lap, watching Leon grab a seat and sit on it.

"I got some news for y'all." Dom started.

"If you're gonna tell us that you're leaving...I'mma kill you." Letty threatened.

Dom smirked and shook his head.

"Nah...I mean...we're gonna go home...we're gonna go back to L.A., grab Mia and everyone else...and just...just get the hell outta here. Anywhere...Asia, England, Australia...wherever." Dom said.

"I heard the girls in Puerto Rico are pretty fine." Leon smirked.

Letty glared and hit Dom on the chest as a warning. Dom just barked a laughed, pulling Letty closer to him, gently kissing her on the lips.

"Don't worry...I got a pretty fine Puerto Rican girl right here." Dom whispered into Letty's lips.

"Nice save, _papi_...nice save..."  
____________

"Here we go."

"Yeah...so y'know what to do...stay cool, keep focused...and remember that airstrip's off of Norwood Avenue."

"Got it."

"So, what up, man? You ready for this?"

"Come on, man. Guns, murderers, and crooked cops...I was made for this, brah!"

"Ready, Baby Girl?"

"You know it, bro...you know it."  
_____________

Faith secretly followed Brian and Rome in her Barracuda, seeing as how there were only two guards, she got the car to herself. She kept a safe distance, not wanting to get caught by the other two. Although she was part of the team, she needed to stay a safe distance away from them, making sure that no one would be able to identify her car.

She parked her car a few feet away from the house where they stopped, shutting off her engine. She watched as Roberto and Enrique got out of the van, walking to the back and opening the trunk, pulling out two sledgehammers.

"What the hell..." Faith whispered.

Faith shook her head, starting to feel uneasy as she watched the rest of the events unfold.

"What did we just get into..."  
_____________

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit....SHIT!"

Roughly slamming her hand on the steering wheel, Faith slammed her foot on the gas, switching gears as she tried to get away from the two cop cars that were currently chasing her. She couldn't believe that there were cops that were gonna be hiding. She should've known. This was NOT how everything was supposed to go.

After watching the guys leave the house with the money, Faith was surprised and caught off gaurd when she saw the cops come up out of nowhere, causing her to leave the place and hope that her brothers were doing fine and staying out of harm.

Although she had a walkie talkie, she couldn't call them yet, so she drove off to the place where they were all supposed to meet, the place where they all agreed to go once everything was done.

The only problem?

The once two cops cars that were chasing her evolved to five cops cars.

"Fuck..." Faith whispered.

Switching gears, Faith sped up, turning a corner, trying to lose the cops.

"Damn it...I can't wait till this is over..."  
_____________

Laying down on his bed, with his arms behind his head, Jesse stared at the ceiling, watching the fan swirl, allowing a cool breeze to flow throughout his room.

He softly sighed before getting out of bed and onto his wheelchair, rolling over to his desk where there was a white desktop computer. He turned on the computer and grabbed a Corona from his mini-fridge, waiting for his computer to load. Taking a swig from his computer, he typed in his password before logging in onto the internet.

He started typing in certain specifications for his Jetta, seeing if there was a way he can fix it...or revive it from the onslaught of bullets.

Jesse shook his head, not wanting to remember THAT incident.

Rubbing a hand through his face, Jesse let out a deep, frustrated sigh, trying to think of something he can do. Being a bit..._handicapped_...at the moment, Jesse realized he couldn't do many things, and that it was going to take a while for him to get used to it. He didn't know what he was going to do until he could walk, but for now, he realized that he just had to suck it up and wait it out.

Hopefully by then, he'll be able to walk and do the things that he wanted to do...and maybe by that time, he'll be over everything that's happened in his life.

He wants to be over EVERYTHING...

"Fuck..." Jesse whispered.

Jesse stared at the screen, zoning out as he thought about a certain someone.

He realized that he might have overreacted a _bit_.

'_A BIT? Dumbass...you overreacted TOO MUCH!_'

"I know..." Jesse mumbled.

'_Do you REALLY? You told her that you didn't want her, 'pity', and then hung up on her. Yup...you sure do KNOW._'

"Shut up..." Jesse muttered.

'_You love her...you love her SO much! You love, FAITH SPILNER...O'CONNOR...whatever her name is...YOU LOVE HER!_'

"I know that!" Jesse yelled.

Jesse paused and then frowned, realizing what he was doing. Shaking his head, Jesse finished half of his Corona, placing it back onto the desk.

If he was starting to talk and argue with himself, he realized that he was a little bit messed up in the head more than he thought.

"Damn it..."

Grabbing the Corona bottle, he drank it all before throwing it against the wall where it shattered.

He was thankful that Vince and Mia left to buy groceries.

If only he was thankful for making that phone call.  
____________

"Hey, man. Everyone's here. It's time for the show."

"Let's give it to 'em."

Hearing this, Faith turned her head, seeing that there were no more cops on her tail.

Smirking, she slammed her foot on the brakes, ignoring the angry honking, and did a wide u-turn, barely missing a silver BMW.

Applying pressure to the gas, Faith drove off to the warehouse where they were all supposed to meet. Immediately spotting Rome and Brian, she smiled and followed them from behind, going up the ramp and entering the warehouse with Rome.

Faith parked her car near a section that she knows she'll remember before getting out of her Barracuda and running up to her brothers, hugging them tightly. She couldn't believe that they actually made it.

"My god...I was worried about you guys!" Faith yelled.

"What? No faith?" Brian smirked.

"With YOU...DUH!" Faith said, hitting Brian on the arm.

Brian just laughed and hugged his sister tightly.

He knew that this was the last thing that they had to do before they were done. He didn't know if he wanted to bring his sister along though. He looked at Faith who was currently leaning against the hood of her Barracuda, talking to Rome.

He cared deeply about his sister, both him and Rome did. She was their only family, and their only little sister. Even though they've been through a lot, he really didn't want her involved in this one.

Faith turned her head, seeing an ongoing battle on Brian's face that would've made her laugh, but she knew what he was thinking about.

"I'm going with you...there's nothing you can do about it. I'm riding in the back with you." Faith said.

Rome became quiet, losing the smile on his face. He cared about Faith, but knowing that she was going to come with them, freaked him out a bit.

"No...I don't want you getting hurt." Brian ordered.

"Bullshit." Faith fought back.

"You're not coming! You're gonna ride with Tej or Suki and that's that!" Brian growled.

"Psh...whatever. What makes you think that I'm gonna listen, eh?" Faith asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Brian growled before walking off, heading for his Yenko Camaro.

Faith pursed her lips before shaking her head slowly, pushing herself off her parked car as she followed her brother. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Don't you trust me?" Faith mumbled.

Brian sighed, turning around to face his sister.

With her arms still around his waist, Brian replied, "You know I do, Baby Girl...I just...so many things have happened and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. That's all...I'm trying to take care of you...I promised mom and dad that I'd take care of you no matter what. I don't want you getting hurt or something because of me."

"I know that...but I'm a big girl, Bri. I can take care of myself...I know how to kick ass thanks to you and Rome. So...I'm riding with you, and that's my final decision...no matter what happens." Faith said.

Brian sighed before pulling his sister into a tight hug, praying that nothing bad happens to them.

"All right, all right...I think it's time we get things started, shall we?" Tej asked.

Faith turned and nodded her head, huggin Tej and Suki tightly, before running off to Rome, hugging him tightly also.

"Try to stay safe alright, Baby Girl? I mean...this IS Brian that we're talking about." Rome said.

Faith laughed and hugged Rome, before running over to Brian and Enrique, climbing into the back seat.

Placing her Aviator glassed on her eyes, Faith strapped on her seatbelt and leaned back, ready for whatever was about to happen.

Looking at his sister from his rearview mirror, Brian started the car and revved his engine loudly, signaling for the start.

Soon, the whole warehouse was filled by the sounds of all the cars revving their engines.

"Let's go."

---

**End of Chapter. Sorry if short.**

**TRANSLATION (sorry if it might be wrong):**

papi-daddy  
mami-mommy  
donde-where

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	10. Nearing the End

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 9!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in AT LEAST less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**P.S.: I know that I said Rodriguez in the last story, but I found out Letty's last name is Ortiz...so...yeah...her last name is Ortiz.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

---

**Chapter 9**

Faith screamed and hollered as Brian sped up and wove in and out of the traffic on the highway. She grinned at Enrique who gave a small smile back at her before turning back to look at the front. Faith just laughed and hugged Brian from behind the seat, laughing as he yelled and hollered also.

Brian turned and grinned at his sister, and kissed her on the temple, glad that they were able to get away from the cops.

"How 'bout them apples, man?" Brian grinned at Enrique.

"Good job, man." Enrique complimented.

"Thank you." Brian grinned.

"Damn...that was..._INTENSE_." Faith grinned.

"Ha-ha...you know you had fun." Brian teased.

Faith rolled her eyes and smirked, slowly shaking her head as she leaned back into the seat, crossing her arms around her chest. She sighed before looking out the window, slightly on edge on what was about to happen in a few minutes.

She was happy to be gone from the cops, and happy that her Barracuda was out of harm, but right now, she was worried about what was going to happen between her and her brothers, and especially what was going to happen with Verone.

"Hey, Tej, man! I owe you, one!" Brian said onto the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, Brian. You _REALLY_ do owe me, man. You really--US...Suki says you owe us, a'ight?" Tej replied.

Drivng some more, Faith watched as the scenery started to change from buildings and highways, to a swamp-like view. This hinted that they were nearing their destination, and also meant that they were nearing the end of their adventure.

"Yo, Rome! Looks like we got one more trick, huh?" Brian asked on the walkie-talkie.

"Let's do it, baby!" Rome replied.

Faith took a huge intake of breath, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Looking out the window, one thought ran through her mind:

'_This is it_.'  
__________

Mia stared at the photo in her hand, zoning in and out.

"Hey, Mia."

Mia looked up, seeing Jesse roll into the living room, staring at her with slight concern.

"Oh...Jesse...hey." Mia replied, slowly getting up.

"What ya looking at?" Jesse asked, eyeing the photo in Mia's hand.

"Oh...it's nothing. Just a photo...of...us. Before...before everything." Mia said, showing Jesse the photo.

Jesse grabbed the photo and gave a small wry smile. It was a group photo of them on his birthday when he turned 19.

Jesse remembered that day clearly, as if it was just yesterday.

---

**_"Happy birthday, man!"_**

**_"Brah, you 19! Any birthday wishes?"_**

**_"Yo, man...we should get you 19 virgins...being 19 and all."_**

**_"Shut up, V. He ain't you."_**

**_Jesse looked around and smiled, he was extremely to be celebrating his birthday with his family-the team. He looked up at Dom, who had his arm around a grinning Letty, and his eyes lit up when Dom acknowledged him with a grin and nod. _**

**_"Guys! Group pic! Come on!" Mia yelled._**

**_Everyone gathered in the middle of the lawn, getting into a small group while Mia fixed the camera and set it on timer._**

**_Mia ran back to the group, wedged in between Jesse and Leon. They all smiled widely as the camera flashed and took their picture._**

**_Jesse cheered and ran for the cooler, grabbing a few Corona's and handing them to his friends._**

**_"Thanks, guys...this...this means a lot." Jesse thanked, slightly blushed._**

**_"Anything for the Mad Scientist." Dom grinned, messing up Jesse's hair._**

**_Jesse just grinned widely, staring at his family as he went to start his party._**

**_'I wonder what they got me?'_**

---

"Jess?" Mia softly called out.

Jesse looked up, seeing Mia stare at him with a worried look-how ironic.

Jesse just grinned, "Sorry...I was jus' thinkin' about my birthday."

Mia gave a small smile and slowly walked over to Jesse, she gave him a tight hug, releasing him to speak. She walked back over to the couch, sitting down comfortably, while Jesse rolled over to her.

"Jesse...we need to talk." Mia started.

"If this is about yesterday...I know...I realized...I DID overreact, and...I tried to call her, but..." Jesse trailed off, looking sad.

"She won't answer or her phone is off?" Mia asked, looking sad.

"Both." Jesse whispered.

Mia softly sighed, feeling sorry for her friend. She knew that Jesse really cared for Faith, and that he would do anything for her.

'_If they were still dating, he'd be whipped..._' Mia wryly joked.

"I'm really sorry, Jess. I-I don't know what to say except...maybe...maybe you should just let her be...at least for now. Just...just wait it out. Maybe...maybe something good will happen." Mia tried.

Jesse looked at Mia and gave a small, grim smile.

"Nah...you're right...I should just...I guess I should just let her be...let her go." Jesse whispered.

Mia's eyes widened in surprise as she sat up straight, shocked to her core. She opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late-Jesse had already left the living room.

Mia deeply sighed, slouching against the couch.

Mia just shook her head slowly, unable to think or say anything about the situation.  
_______________

"Mr. O'Connor it worked, baby! Blow and go! We're all clear! Meet me at the point, it's on, baby!"

Faith couldn't help but smirk, she knew that Rome was having a good time with that button. She slowly shook her head, waiting for Brian.

"All right, 10-4, man." Brian replied.

She eyed Brian as he held the button in his hand, ready and cautious.

"Get off on Tarpon Point." Enrique ordered.

Faith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she sat up straight in her seat. She didn't remember that being part of the directions or plan.

"Tarpon Point? There's no airstrip on Tarpon Point." Brian exclaimed.

"Who said anything about an airstrip?" Enrique looked at Brian.

Faith felt herself pale as she leaned back into her seat, slowly breathing in and out.

'_Ok...this is NOT good...very not good._'

Brian placed the device back down and started driving towards their new destination, unsure of what was going on.

"Brian...Brian! What's the hold up, brah?" Faith heard Rome on the walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Rome. There's a new plan." Brian responded.

"What the hell!" Rome exclaimed.

"We're meeting him at the Tarpon Point exit, not the airstrip." Brian said.

"So what are you sayin'?" Rome asked.

"Like I said...there's a new plan." Brian ended.

He turned to look at Enrique who was smiling smugly at him, and he felt the need to wipe it off his face. He inwardly cursed, this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to head off to the meeting point, take the cash, and start all over again.

Eyeing his sister from the rearview mirror, Brian prayed that everything will be all right and that they made it.

Faith kept silent as Brian drove off to a secluded docking area, feeling nervous when she saw a guy run up to the car with a gun in his hand.

'_Ah, shit...not good_...'  
_____________

Letty softly sighed as the cold water soothed and refreshed her warm-hot body, slowly rinsing her hair as she cooled off.

They had just finished packing, and Letty felt sweaty and hot from all the work. She knew that there was going to be some heat in Mexico, she just didn't expect THIS kind of heat.

Letty smiled and leaned back against a strong, hard chest when she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist. She craned her neck when she felt lips on the side of her neck where it connected with her shoulder.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Dom." Letty greeted happily.

"You about ready to leave?" Dom asked.

Letty turned around, looking up at Dom with a grin.

"_Papi_, I'm about ready to bust a move on outta here if we don't move soon."

"Patience, Letty...patience." Dom smirked.

Letty rolled her eyes and cursed Dom in Spanish, frowning when he chuckled at her.

"Listen...when this is all over...I need to ask you something." Dom said.

"I am SO not trying that new sex move that you want to try." Letty said, softly laughing.

"I'm serious." Dom said sternly.

Letty looked up at Dom in shock, seeing the seriousness in his eyes-which had a business-like glint in them. Seeing this, Letty knew something was up, and she was worried about what it was.

"You better not be tellin' me that you're gonna leave us. I'm serious, Dom. We've been through so much to go there!" Letty growled.

"Just listen to what I have to say, alright! I'm serious, Letty. When all of this is done, what I'm about to say is important! I'm gonna need you to be serious with me on this one, alright?" Dom asked.

Letty had a "stare down" with Dom for a few minutes, ignoring the annoying water that slammed down her head and back.

Letty gave in and deeply sighed, slowly nodding her head in understandment.

Dom gave a wry grin and gently kissed Letty on the temple.

"Thank you, Letty...this means a lot..."  
___________

Faith kept silent and stayed still as she listened in on the conversation between Brian and Verone. They were currently talking about the agents that had surrounded Verone's airstrip. She was worried that they were going to get shot, and she really didn't need that on her mind right now.

She watched as Verone turned and walked over to Monica, gently caressing her cheek.

"Hm...Customs agents sure are getting pretty...aren't they?" Verone asked.

Faith balled her hands into fists when she felt the gun pointed at her head, watching as Monica was forced onto the boat.

Faith sneered at Verone as Enrique ordered them back into the car, gun still pointed at them. Faith climbed into the backseat once more, not liking where this was going.

Brian drove off a few feet until he stopped, hands gripping the wheel.

"End of the road...You know I like you, but I still gotta kill you. It's my job." Enrique said, pointing the gun at Brian.

Faith took a sharp intake of breath, feeling her blood run cold.

Brian started pressing the button, surprised when nothing happened. He pressed it repeatedly, waiting for something to occur.

"What's that? What's that?!" Enrique asked, cocking the gun.

"It's Barstow, Baby!" Faith hears on the walkie-talkie.

Faith turns her head to see Rome driving up from behind, hitting the black car that was supposed to be guarding and watching them. Faith cursed and turned to see Brian fighting off Enrique. She tried to help, but found out that the car was a little too cramped to do anything.

She winced as the gun went off, hitting the windshield. Faith's eyes shot up when she was Enrique bite Brian, causing her brother to yell out in pain. Wanting to help, Faith moved and managed to punch Enrique in the face, hitting his eye.

Brian punched Enrique and tried to push him back. He was surprised when Rome opened the door, causing him and Enrique to fall out of the car backwards.

"Oh, shit!" Brian exclaimed.

Faith took this as an oppurtunity to get out of the car. She ran over to Brian and Rome, where they decided to repeatedly kick him on the sides.

Faith crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow, they had just kicked Enrique a few more times before coming to a complete halt.

"Are you guys done now?"

They looked up and grabbed Faith, leaving the area. They ran back to the car, where again, Faith took the backseat. Rome and Brian started to kick the windshield, trying to take it out. Once it was gone, Brian started the engine and revved it before backing out.

"I thought you was dead, man!" Rome said.

"What are you doing, Brian?" Faith asked, feeling nervous.

"I don't know, but if Verone see's the helicopter, she's dead!" Brian yelled.

"Boat. Car. Boat. Car. You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do!" Rome asked.

"Yeah...I think so! You got my back, bro?" Brian said.

"You know this is some Dukes of Hazard shit!" Rome yelled, strapping on his seatbelt.

"Brian! I am NOT going through this again!" Faith yelled.

"Hold on, Baby Girl! We're gonna do this!" Brian yelled, shifting gears to gain speed.

Rome started yelling at Brian while Faith shut her eyes.

"Oh my god." Faith whispered.

Brian hit 120 before he jumped the ramp. Faith's eyes widened before shutting them again.

"BRIAN!!"

---

**End of Chapter. Sorry if short.**

**TRANSLATION (sorry if it might be wrong):**

**papi-daddy  
mami-mommy  
donde-where**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	11. The End

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 10!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in AT LEAST less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**P.S.: I know that I said Rodriguez in the last story, but I found out Letty's last name is Ortiz...so...yeah...her last name is Ortiz.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

**_---_**

**_Last time on, "The Beginning to A New Life":_**

_"Boat. Car. Boat. Car. You're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do!" Rome asked._

_"Yeah...I think so! You got my back, bro?" Brian said._

_"You know this is some Dukes of Hazard shit!" Rome yelled, strapping on his seatbelt._

_"Brian! I am NOT going through this again!" Faith yelled._

_"Hold on, Baby Girl! We're gonna do this!" Brian yelled, shifting gears to gain speed._

_Rome started yelling at Brian while Faith shut her eyes._

_"Oh my god." Faith whispered._

_Brian hit 120 before he jumped the ramp. Faith's eyes widened before shutting them again._

_"BRIAN!!"_

---

**Chapter 10**

This was NOT what she excpected...not even _CLOSE_.

Softly groaning, Faith felt her whole body ache with pain. She slowly tried to move her body, wincing when she felt a searing hot pain shoot up her right arm, and left ankle. Slowly moving her left arm, she realized that she only sprained her ankle, which was better than her probable dislocated shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Rome and Brian in pain-Rome holding his shoulder, and Brian holding his head.

"I think I broke my arm, man." Rome muttered through the pain, tightly gripping his bicep.

"You're not the only one..." Faith whimpered, making the mistake of moving her shoulder.

"Shit...you alright?" Brian asked, voice filled with pain and concern.

"I will be...once all this is over and I get a good shot of Corona." Faith groaned.

All three slowly looked up when they heard the cocking of a gun.

Verone was slowly walking over to the them, gun pointed directly at them.

"Get the gun." Rome whispered.

Faith moved first, grabbing it with her left hand. She immediately lifted it up and shot at Verone before he could shoot at them-hitting him in shoulder, wishing she shot him somewhere near his chest. She breathed heavily, lifting the gun higher when she watched him make a move to grab the gun once more.

She was relieved, however, when Monica grabbed the shotgun from him, keeping it pointed at him.

"It's over, Carter." Monica said.

Verone slowly sat up, leaning against the edge of the jacuzzi, spitting out some blood.

"You ok?" Brian called out.

"Yeah." Monica said.

Faith lowered the gun, deeply sighing before leaning against the seat, resting her head on the headrest.

Brian turned to look at Rome, deeply breathing in and out.

"We got him, man. We got him." Rome whispered.

Brian slowly moved, unbuckling his seatbelt, while Rome started to climb out the window. Brian got out, holding out his hand for his sister, who was slowly moving. Once he got his sister out, they slowly walked over to Monica, ready to get off the boat.

Brian looked down at his sister who was holding her shoulder, he gently kissed her temple, slowly breathing a sigh of relief.

Faith hugged her brother with her good arm before putting it back against her injured shoulder.

"This has been one hell of an adventure, brah."

Brian just chuckled, wrapping his arm tightly around Faith's shoulders.

"Hell yeah, it has."  
______________

Leon eyed Letty through the rearview mirror, ever since they left, Dom and Letty had been awfully quiet, too quiet if he could say so for himself. He switched gears, gaining speed as he cruised down the empty highway.

"Hey, Dom...what's goin' on?" Leon whispered.

"What d'ya mean?" Dom asked, looking up from the map.

"I mean...what's goin' on...is somethin' wrong between you and Let?" Leon whispered.

Leon watched as Dom turned to look at the peacefully sleeping Letty, whose hair happened to fall into her face and eyes. Dom gently brushed them away with his large fingers, which, still to this day, amazed Leon. He had known Dom for nearly 5 years, since they were 17 years old.

Before and after Letty, he has never seen Dom act so..._GENTLE_ with any other person before, or a girl for that matter.

He could see it in Dom's eyes that something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. He didn't know whether or not he should ask, was it his place to even ask at all?

"I've been thinkin' lately..." Dom started.

"Yeah...I noticed...whatever you think of, Letty's always pissed off at you...especially with that last thought of yours-leavin' us to stay away from you." Leon said.

"Me and Letty...we've been through a lot with each other...I've known her for 9 years, Lee...9 years...since we were little. She's been there for me through everythin'...when my ma died...when my dad died...when I got sent to jail...when I got out of jail...she's always been there for me..." Dom whispered softly.

"Yeah...so...what's wrong?" Leon asked, fearing where this might lead.

"I-I love, Letty...I do...no matter how I act or what I do...I love her, and I always come back to her. She's just...addicting." Dom said, staring ahead of him, eyes glassy in thought and concetration.

Dom stayed quiet for a few minutes, scaring Leon.

"Dom...Dominic?" Leon asked fearfully.

"I'mma do it, Lee...I think I'm gonna do it." Dom whispered, before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

Leon stared at Dom in shock, unsure of what was happening. He had no idea what Dom was talking about, and that scared the shit out of him. If he did something drastic, Letty would be hurt...after she kicked the living shit out of Dom first.  
______________

Faith watched as the female paramedic started wrapping her ankle after putting her arm in a sling.

She was currently sitting on top crates, resting her head on Rome's good shoulder, sitting in between him and Brian.

"There you go, make sure that you buy some Motrin or painkillers for your shoulder and ankle, ok? Take 1 every four hours with food or milk...also, you should wear some hightops, to give your ankle some support." The paramedic ordered, walking away.

Faith nodded her head and pushed her cargo pants leg down, before slowly sliding her feet back into her Converse hightops, not bothering to tie it up. She looked up, watching Markham walk over to them.

"So...there were three bags total, huh? The three from the boat?" Markham asked.

"So we good, right? Our records clean?" Rome asked, gently holding his arm.

"You held up your end...your records are clean." Markham said.

Rome turned to look at Brian and Faith before jumping off the crates, slowly walking over to the Challenger. He unlocked the trunk and pulled out another 3 black duffel bags, slowly walking back over to Markham. He threw the bags down at Markham's feet, looking up at him.

"So maybe there were six bags...I guess we could call it even." Rome exclaimed.

"Agent Dunn! We found some more evidence." Markham said.

He shook hands with Brian, Faith and Rome, before walking away.

The group turned to look at Verone who was currently getting cleaned up and check out.

"Don't drop the soap, big homie!" Rome grinned.

They laughed, Faith slowly shaking her head.

"I hope you know that when he get's out, he's gonna kill your ass." Brian said, smirking.

"He ain't gettin' out." Rome said.

Verone stood up, following the cops and paramedics.

"I'll see you soon." He stated.

"You think he gonna get out?" Rome asked, grin slowly fading.

"He'll be out." Brian said, walking away.

Faith smirked and shook her head, slowly jumping off the crates. She limped over towards Brian, turning her head to see if Rome was going to follow.

"No, for real...you think he gettin' out though?" Rome asked with slight concerned, following them.

"I can't answer that, brah." Faith said, shrugging her good shoulder.

Rome looks at Faith with an incredulous look, mouth slightly agape.

Faith just laughed and used her good arm to close Rome's mouth, slowly limping some more.

"We took care of your decoys, they free and clear. There's a sedan out on the road for you, try to bring it back in one piece." Bilkins said, standing in front of them.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Bilkins...you alright." Brian said, softly chuckling.

"Yeah...thanks." Bilkins said, shaking hands.

"Yeah, thanks for looking out, man." Brian thanked.

"Do you trust me now?" Monica asked.

"You a'ight." Rome smiled.

She slapped hands with Rome, apologizing when he softly cried out in pain.

"Nice working with you, O'Connor." Monica smiled.

"Same here." Brian said.

Monica turned to look at Faith, smiling at her.

"You keep doing what you do. You're a good person, and it was nice working with you." Monica grinned.

Faith smiled and gave Monica a one-armed hug, softly laughing in agreement.

"Yeah...you too." Faith grinned.

Faith watched as Bilkins and Monica walked away from them, heading over to the other agents. She quirked an eyebrow and softly laughed when Monica turned her head to look at Brian before starign back ahead of her.

"Mm...I'mma have to stay here in Miami, brah. Keep you outta trouble." Rome said.

"Which means I'll have to keep BOTH of you outta trouble." Faith teased.

"You know what I'm talkin' about." Rome laughed.

They all started to walk away, heading over to the rental car that was loaned to them.

"So you gonna kick it in Miami, bro?" Brian asked.

"Man, I love Miami! Miami's off the hook!" Rome grinned, slapping hands with Brian.

"Open a garage together." Brian exclaimed.

"Garage?" Rome and Faith asked in unison.

"How we gonna do that, brah?" Rome asked.

Brian stopped and looked around before getting all in Rome's face.

"Our pockets ain't empty, brah." Brian grinned before pulling away.

Rome laughed before he slowly lifted up his shirt, revealing more of the stolen cash hidden in the waistband of his jeans.

"We ain't hungry no more either." Rome laughed.

"Oh my god..." Faith grinned, shaking her head.

"What? You mean to tell me that you didn't do nothing?" Brian asked.

Faith stayed silent and just smirked, slowly lifting up the ends of her baggy, sleeveless jacket-revealing more of the stolen cash hidden in the waistband of her cargo pants. She just laughed and bumped fists with her brothers, hugging them with her free arm. She slowly limped as she followed them to the rent-a-car, laughing at their situation.

"Damn, brah...I LOVE Miami!"

The other two cheered and hollered in agreement, feeling happy and excited for what was soon to come in their future.

---

**End of Chapter. Sorry if short.**

**Yay! Almost one more chapter..or two...I'm not sure, but I'm almost done and then it's gonna be SEQUEL TIME!**

**TRANSLATION (sorry if it might be wrong):**

**papi-daddy  
mami-mommy  
donde-where**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	12. Truth Is

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**Ok...this is the sequel to Fast and Furious: We're Doing It Our Way. After many thoughts...I've decided to do 2 Fast 2 Furious first. THERE WILL BE DOM AND OTHERS in the story though, however, they will not be in the story yet...do you know what I mean? After this, I will make another sequel...and then we'll see more of Faith and Jesse. Jesse WILL be in this one though, but...I'm gonna ruin the story by revealing too much...please read and tell me what you think!**

**OK! I decided to start from the beginning! But don't worry! I'll try to make this story a little short so I can move ahead to the sequel and give you your Jesse and Faith fill.**

**I hope you will read the story. There are some important parts in here revolving around Faith.**

**ENJOY Chapter 11!**

**P.S.: This chapter will probably have a few scenese involving Jesse, Mia, and Vince. I thought it would be weird if I just added them a few times, put Faith's part into the story, and then finish it in AT LEAST less than 8 chapters...at least, that's what I think. I hope you don't mind, because...it's Jesse. There will be a future chapter that involves Faith and her emotions. So...I hope you do read this story.**

**P.S.: I know that I said Rodriguez in the last story, but I found out Letty's last name is Ortiz...so...yeah...her last name is Ortiz.**

**_FLASHBACKS_**

**_---_**

**Chapter 11**

**Faith's P.O.V.**

If you asked me if I could have the chance to start all over again, what do you think I would say?

I have seen and done SO many things in life that I'm not proud of:

Experiencing my parents death-both blood and foster; breaking the neighbors window nearly every day; kicking random guys in the balls; hating on people that I barely know...lying to the people that I love and that love me back...

To be honest, though, I would say..._NO_. I wouldn't want to change anything in my life at all.

If it wasn't for the things I've done, I never would've been the person I am today...I never would've met the people that taught me family is everything and that anyone and everyone is family. I never would've met the people who took care of me and showed me that it's ok to cry, that it's ok to be yourself and to be strong. To never back down from a fight and to always hold your ground.

I've experienced so many things in my 18 years...both good and bad. Painful and tragic...happy and peaceful.

I admit that I'm not the most perfect person or the type of person that you can call a role model, I'm none of that. I'm just me.

Being me, being who I am, it's what makes me...me. It may not make sense to others, but to me and the people close to me, they know _EXACTLY_ what I'm talking about. They know what I feel and how I feel. They know how I deal with pain, with happiness, with my emotions. They've been there for me for a long time, long enough to know who I am...probably better than I know myself.

I can't change the past, I can't predict the future, and I can't stop time...but I can set my own destiny and live my life the way I want to in my own way, abiding by my own rules.

That's just who I am.

However, there are things that I've done, that I've caused that I would've LOVED to change, yet, I know that I can't.

I couldn't help it...I can't stop thinking about it...about _HIM_.

The guy that made me who I am today...the guy that I wish I could talk to and tell him the truth about everything, and that...and that I care.

Truth is...I never forgot about him, highly doubt I ever will...don't think I ever want to.

My life is so complicated...yet...so easy at the same time. It's hard to explain, but that's just how I feel.

That's the truth.

My truth...

---

**End of Chapter. Sorry if short.**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!! Please read!**

**TRANSLATION (sorry if it might be wrong):**

**papi-daddy  
mami-mommy  
donde-where**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Feedback/Comments/Ideas/Suggestions**

**Thank you, come again!**


	13. How Do I Breathe?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS or FAST AND FURIOUS...I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE FAMOUS EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE IN THIS STORY.**

**OMG...this is the FINAL chapter before the sequel. Yay!**

**ENJOY Chapter 12!**

**P.S.: I do not own, "How Do I Breathe"...that song is by Mario.**

_FLASHBACK_

**LYRICS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**How do I breathe, yeah?  
How do I breathe, yeah?**

**It feels so different being here,  
I was so used to being next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to.  
**-----  
"Mm...ah...JESSE!"

Jesse pushes the girl off of him, mumbling for her to leave.

The skank huffs as she grabs all of her clothes and walks out the front door in nothing but her skimpy underwear.

Hearing his bedroom door slam shut, Jesse deeply sighs before slowly climbing onto his trusty wheelchair. He rolls over to his bathroom, where he starts to clean himself off. He's learned to do things for himself whenever Mia and Vince are busy or aren't home. He didn't want to be a burden, so he decided to take care of himself.

After he finished cleaning up, he rolls out to his bedroom, and manages to put on his boxers before rolling out of his room, straight to the kitchen.

Upon entering, he is confronted by two people, one angry and concerned, the other looking concerned.

"Jesse...you need to stop doing this to yourself...you can't do this!"

"What are you talking about, Mia?" Jesse asked, grabbing a Corona from the fridge.

"This! What you're doing right now! What you do every day and night, Jesse!" Mia yelled, pointing at Jesse.

"Brah...I know you're hurtin', but this isn't the way you should act." Vince said.

Jesse frowned, "Who said anything about me being hurt? I'm perfectly fine."

"Jesse, your are NOT "perfectly fine". You're a mess! Look, I know you're upset about Faith-" Mia started

Jesse threw the Corona at the wall, smashing the bottle into small, broken pieces.

"This has _NOTHING_ to do with her." Jesse growled, slowly rolling out of the kitchen.

Mia's eyes widened as she called out Jesse's name.

"Jess! Jesse! Jesse come back here!" Mia yelled.

"Mia, that's enough...let him be. If this is how he's gonna act, then let him act this way...let Dom find him like this." Vince grumbled.

Mia turns to look at Vince with an incredulous look before slumping in defeat. She slowly walks over to Vince, burying her face in his chest as she softly cried. Vince just wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, whispering soothing words in her ears.

Outside on the porch, Jesse was sitting in his wheelchair, eyeing the streets as he allowed his body to soak up the sun's rays. He wiped his right eye, cursing when he felt tears slowly form.

'_It wasn't supposed to be like this...it wasn't..._'  
_______________

**I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over - it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you.  
**----

Eyeing the mirror, a young woman slowly tilts her head, looking at her reflection.

Wearing a black/red layered tanktop; faded blue, low rise skinny jeans; 3 row silver studded belt; black leather wrist cuff on her left wrist and 2 religious saints bracelets on right; and black/white Converse higtops underneath the jeans, the girl felt as if something was missing, as if something wasn't right.

Catching a glimpse of black out of the corner of her eyes, the young woman turns, seeing a black beanie on top of her pillow. Slowly walking over to it, she grabs it and picks it up, slowly swallowing.

"Baby Girl, let's go! We're gonna be late!"

Faith turns her head and yells out, "Coming!"

Pulling the beanie onto her head, Faith eyes herself in the mirror once more before running out the room, running over to her two brothers.

"What took you so long?" Rome asked, placing his arm around Faith's shoulders.

"Sorry...I was looking for something." Faith said, wrapping her arm around Brian's waist to pull him close to her and Rome.

Brian looks at Rome with a knowing look and a quirked eyebrow before looking down at his sister. He immediately spots the black beanie on her head, knowing what was going on. He gently kisses the top of her head before climbing into his car.

Rome walks off to his Spyder, while Faith sits next to Brian, buckling her seatbelt.

Brian looks at his sister one more time before starting the engine and backing out of the driveway, speeding down the streets with Rome right next to him.  
__________________

**I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
when I'm the one that pushed you away.  
Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there.**

----

"Oh my god...DOM!"

Dom laughs as he catches his sister in the air, twirling her around in his arms. He gently places her back onto the ground before kissing her temple. He looks down at his sister who is crying tears of joy and happiness.

This was just like when he got out of Lompoc.

Shaking his head, Dom smiles at Mia, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you." Mia sobbed.

"Yeah...me too." Dom whispered.

"Dom! Brotha!" Vince yelled.

Dom looked up and grinned, slapping hands with Vince before pulling him into a manly, brotherly hug.

"Hey, V...you look good." Dom noted, seeing the scars healing up pretty nicely on Vince's arm.

"Thanks, I'm doing good...but..." Vince trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Letty asked, wrapping her arm around Dom's waist.

"It's Jesse." Vince said.

"What about, Jesse? What happened to him, man?" Leon asked with concern.

"Nothing. I'm right here."

The team turns to see a grinning Jesse roll down the porch over to them.

"Jesse! Man, I was worried about, brotha!" Leon yelled, hugging Jesse.

"I'm fine, jus' in a wheelchair. That's all." Jesse said.

"How long?" Dom asked.

"Docter said maybe a couple more weeks and then I'm good to go." Jesse grinned.

Vince turned to look at Dom, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Alright, let's go take this inside. I don't want anyone watching." Dom said, heading inside the house.

Everyone followed, happy to be back together again.

"Dom, I need to tell you something important later on." Mia said.

"What's that, Mia?" Dom asked.

"It's about me and Vince."  
_______________

**How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?  
**----

"Ladies, ladies! Relax...there's plenty of me to go around."

Faith smirked and slowly shook her head, looking around the scene to check for any new blood. Spotting two, Faith grins and places her arm around Suki's arm. She points over to the newbies when Suki gives her a look of confusion.

Suki grins widely which causes Faith to laugh out loud.

They slowly walk over to the newbies, one of them driving a silver/red BMW Z4 Roadster, and the other a white/pink Nissan Silvia.

There was a small group of them, maybe 6 or 8 people.

"Hello, and welcome to the races. I'm Suki and this here is my lovely girlfriend, Faith." Suki introduced with a huge grin.

"Hi, like, I'm April, and this is, like, my brother, Aaron." The owner of the Nissan introduced.

Faith eyed the two siblings, realizing that this was_ DEFINITELY_ not their scene.

The girl had long, waist length, blonde hair with soft pink highlights and sky blue eyes, while her brother had short, blond hair sleeked back with the same matching eyes, and a large diamond stud in his left ear. The way they dressed, and from the looks of their cars, not only were they newbies, Faith noted, they were RICH, SUBURBAN, TEENAGE newbies...her favorite newbies.

"Well then...you here to race?" Faith asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Hell yeah." Aaron exclaimed smugly.

"You any good?" Suki asked, tilting her had slightly.

"Damn straight! I'm the best! I bet I could beat anyone of these racers!" Aaron gloated.

"Well then load 'em up...it's the first wave and we need a fourth." Faith smirked, walking away.

Suki grinned when she saw a look of confusion on Aaron's, tanned, pretty boy face.

"She means that the first race of tonight is about to start...so get ready and head over to the starting point...DUH!" Suki smiled.

Walking away, Suki left the young teenage group, feeling that tonight was going to be a good night.  
_______________

Vince was shocked when Dom hugged him, he expected a punch or a beat down, but a hug...it was too much.

"Wait...so you mean to tell me...it's alright with you?" Vince asked.

"Yeah...jus' remember, V..." Dom said.

"Break her heart, you'll break my neck. I get it, I get it." Vince nodded, wrapping his arm around Mia.

Dom smirked before looking at a quiet, zoned out Jesse. He turned to look at the others, asking them to leave.

Once they left, Dom sat down on the couch and called out Jesse's name loudly, pulling Jesse out of his reverie.

"Wanna tell me what's up, Jess?" Dom asked the youngest of the group.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dom." Jesse said.

Shaking his head, Dom replied, "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, Jess...Mia tells me that you've been actin' up a bit...she's worried about...I'm starting to get worried about you."

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Jesse said nonchalantly.

"I don't think so...this isn't nothing. What you're doing, it isn't healthy. You need to cut it out and get your act together, Jesse." Dom said.

"Fuck you, Dom! You have NO IDEA what I'm going through!" Jesse yelled angrily.

This shocked Dom, he's never seen Jesse act like this before, and he was starting to get concerned over this.

"Jesse...I know you're hurt about what happened between you and Faith-" Dom started.

"GOD DAMN IT! Why does everyone think that this involves her! It doesn't! I don't care anymore, Dom! I don't!" Jesse yelled.

Dom stood up and walked over to Jesse, kneeling in front of him.

"Jesse, you need to listen, and you need to listen well. What happened between you and Faith, it already happened! You can't change the past and you can't change how you feel. What's done is done. You need to stop acting like this and get your shit together, man! This is not the way to cope with your feelings, Jesse! This isn't the way!" Dom growled.

Jesse feels tears slowly form, which he tries to wipe away.

"Damn it...damn it, damn it, damn it...DAMN IT!!" Jesse yelled, sobbing into his hands.

Dom sighs and pulls Jesse into a brotherly hug, feeling sorry for Jesse.

Jesse just sobs and mutter incoherent things underneath his breath, only one sentence clear to Dom:

"I need her...I need her..."

----

**Girl I'm losin' my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me.  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.  
I wish I knew where you could be.  
Another dude is replacing me,  
God this can't be happening.  
**___________________

Faith smiles as a grinning Brian hands her the keys to his Evo. She walks over to the car, starts it, and drives over to the starting line, grinning when she see's the rich kid, Aaron, drop his jaw in shock. She waves mockingly at him with her fingers, laughing as she stares ahead in front of her. Tej walks in front of the cars, signaling them to see if they were ready. Faith revvs the engine, feeling the excitement and anticipation running through her blood and veins.

"GO!"

Faith slams her foot on the gas and drives off, taking the lead, and soon, taking the rich kid's car.  
____________________

"Oh. My. God."

Letty stares down at Dom in shock, who was on his knees, giving her the most incredible, mind-blowing speech, ever.

"I've known you for a long time, _chica_. You've always been there for me through thick and thin, good and bad, everything. You showed me the true meaning of ride or die; the true meaning of loyalty and...of course, love. You've shown me how you ain't the same little nine year old from back then who would always follow me around. You showed me that no matter what I throw at you, you literally take it like a man, and throw it back in my face with pride and smugness...you mean everything to me, _mami..._I don't want to lose you...Leticia Maria Michelle Rodriguez Ortiz...will you marry me and be my queen?"

Letty covers her mouth, feeling tears form around her eyes. She chokes and slowly nods her head, watching Dom place the 18k gold, diamond ring on her finger. She immediately launches herself onto Dom once he stood up, covering his mouth with hers.

"_Te amo, papi...te amo...gracias..._"

"I love you too, Letty..."  
_____________

**I just had a wake up call (call),  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared (cared),  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there.  
**-----

With a wide grin, Faith grabs the key and pink slip from Aaron, smirking as he grumbles and mumbles incoherent words in anger.

"Like, it was SO much fun racing with you! Like, you know what I mean?" Faith tilted her head, teasing in a valley girl voice.

Aaron growled, angrily stomping away from her and back to his friends.

"Like, THANK YOU!" Suki yelled teasingly.

Faith and Suki laughed, slapping hands with each other. Faith turns her head, seeing Brian grinning at her before turning to talk to the same girl he's been talking to for the hour that he's been here. Quirking an eyebrow, Faith was surprised at how Brian quickly seemed to forgot about a certain customs agent in one week.

Reflecting on everything that happened, Faith leans against the hood of her new BMW Z4, remembering everything that's happened to her.

---

**(And I wonder...)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (I'm saying),  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?**

---

_She made a U-turn and drove back to where Brian and Jesse were waiting for her. She got out of the car and ran to them, smiling and grinning. She hugged them tightly, laughing as if there wasn't a care in her world._

_"Congratulations Baby Girl." Brian congratulated._

_Faith just grinned and turned when she saw her opponent come up to her and hand her 3 grand. He nodded his head in respect and left._

_She turned to Jesse and gave a sly grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes as she pulled him down for a kiss. She kissed him softly, gently, and sensuously, knowing that it was driving him crazy-and it was. Jesse's grip on Faith tightened, causing Faith smirk into the kiss and pull away as she laughed._

_"Damn!" Jesse whispered, resting his forehead against Faith's._

_Faith just grinned and smiled._

_"Did you win or I did? I'm confused." Jesse whispered._

_"We both did..." Faith whispered._

---

**I can't get over you, no  
Baby I don't wanna let go, no  
Girl you need to come home  
Girl come back to me  
'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me.**

-----

Frowning, Faith shook her head and immediately wiped the tears that slowly formed around the corners of her eyes.

She didn't know why she did this to herself...it wasn't healthy, and it definitely wasn't a good thing to do. She didn't want to have another break down, not after the last one she had a month ago.

Deeply sighing, Faith stuffed the pink slip in her back pocket and slowly walked over to Suki. Sitting on the hood, she rested her head on Suki's shoulders, feeling her chest tighten with sadness when Suki knowingly wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"You miss him?" Suki asked softly.

"...I love him..."  
____________

**(Tell me)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go (where do I, where do I go)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
**---

Staring out the window, Jesse watched the night sky, eyeing the full moon and the bright stars surrounding it.

It's been two hours since his painful and slightly embarassing breakdown in front of Dom.

He had no idea what happened to him...no idea that he was still affected so much by everything that's been happening to him.

He missed her so much, and he realized that he may have lost her for good, and that thought pained him, and scared. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever.

"Jesse?"

Jesse turns and sees Leon enter the room with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey...what's up?" Jesse asked, rolling over to his bed.

"I could ask you the same thing, man." Leon said, helping Jesse onto the bed.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.

Leon shook his head, deeply sighing.

"Jesse, brotha...what are you doing to yourself?" Leon asked.

Jesse sucked in a deep breath, trying, willing himself not to cry. Not again, not now.

Leon felt sadness and pity when he saw the internal struggling occuring right now inside of Jesse.

"Jesse...let me ask you this question...just one question." Leon said.

"What is it?" Jesse asked, looking at Leon.

"Do you love, and I mean REALLY love...do you love, Faith?"

Jesse felt his chest tighten, his head lighten, his heart pumping.

In a painful, sad, cracked voice; Jesse answered:

"I love her...I love her..."  
---

**How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see (how will I see)  
When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?  
Where do I go (where do)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (you're not with me),  
How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?  
How do I breathe?**

* * *

**END of STORY.**

**I want to thank everyone who read this story and commented and left good reviews. Thank you so much! I hoped that you enjoyed it and that you had a great time reading it. Thanks you so much!**

**Look out, because soon...sequel time!**


End file.
